An Outgoing Bella?
by xX.ay.bay.bay
Summary: What if bella was Outgoing, Had Friends, and dare i say it FASHIONABLE! What would happen when she went to Forks? This is basically something i came up with when thinking of how Twilight could have been slightly different. SEQUEL IS UP! r
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own Twilight! **

The Arrival

"Mama I'm fine with going, seriously, now worries ok?" I said to my slightly overbearing mother.

"Are you sure hon? Forks is A LOT different then down here in phoenix. Really you don't have to go I mean I'll be here sometimes and…" she was pleaded before I cut her off.

"Ma, I promise I'll be fine, I'll email, hell whenever you want I'll come visit you ok? You, know if I don't drown from all the rain" now she looked horrified "Ma, just kidding, I love you!" I exclaimed pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too Bella, now go on your going to miss your flight." She said as I embraced Phil.

"Make sure you take care of her I don't want to have to come back and kick your ass" I said smiling at Phil.

"Don't worry, I'll keep everything in check." He said handing my back pack and white down NorthFace.

"I LOVE YOU BOTH! TE AMO!" I said as I blew them kisses and then boarded my flight.

I went to find my seat; once I did and got situated I decided to write in my favorite pink and purple cheetah print journal that Davida's little sister Gabby got me for my going away so I can vent when I need to.

_**Hey diary!**_

**_Ugh, this is going to be so hard. I'm only doing this for Renee. My mom deserves to be happy and not worry about me, I'm almost and adult in like a year ...or so. Hopefully Forks isn't too bad. I'm going to miss Phoenix and of course all of my friends especially Raquel, Davida, and Karli, not to mention Jace and Hayden my two best guys. And my, what's going to happen to the swim team and track team, Coaches Sanchez and Van Dyke were so sad to see me leave. Oh well, I can't dwell too much. At least I had fun on my last night, the club Energy was poppin last night Hmm, but I'm really going to miss Renee she was my best friend and of course everyone thought we were sisters. We have the same dark chocolate brown hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, even though mine have flecks of green, and pretty much the same facial structure. Only differences are I'm 5'8 ½, she's 5'6 and I have a natural tan, she can't she's as pale as an albino. Ha our joke. Well I guess I should get some sleep I'm going to need it. _**

_**Love always Bella Reina!**_

**_p.s I miss my Lancer Evolution, my EVO!!!! But thank god we already sipped it should be there by tonight!_**

And with that I was sleep.

**We're now landing in Seattle…**

_BLAH BLAH BLAH WOMAN LET ME SLEEP! God Seattle already, now time for that other flight to Port Angeles ay, I hate plane rides! _

As I went through Sea-Tac to get my next flight I decided to take a detour to Starbucks, the only good thing out of the upper west coast besides Pike's Place. When I went to order my drink the girl making it reminded me of my Raquel. She had the same raven black hair, Carmel colored skin, only difference was she had Hazel-green eyes, Raquel had pretty blue ones. Raquel was one of my best friends in Phoenix. Me, Raquel, Karli and Davida were the Four Amigos or what our guys friends called us the uh oh Oreo trio with a glass of chocolate milk, Raquel and Davida being Latina were the golden outside and I was the white filling and Karli was the chocolate milk, stupid I know but I miss it. We all did everything together, Raquel and Davida taught me and Karli Spanish, play soccer, ate playdoh together, first track meet, had out first group date, just everything. And with this as I grabbed my iced Cinnamon Dolce I started to tear. The girl looked at me I just responded "Estoy bien" she smiled sympathetically and I walked away. And got on the plane to Port Angeles where Charlie would pick me up.

_**HOLA DIARY!**_

**_Yeah two entries in one day you're thrilled I'm sure. So, I'm off to Port Angeles where I'm meeting Charlie. Charlie as I remembered loved to fish and was a cop. He seemed to pretty much keep to himself. He seemed so drained of life in a way. I think it's because mom left. But, in the past few years he's been doing better now that he met Veronica. I think they're engaged. She's ok I guess, tries too hard for me to like her but she's ok. All I say is as long as they give me my space I don't care. As far as forks goes, all I remember from my few vacations before insisting me and Charlie vacation in California or at least Seattle, it was rainy and dreary, basically the epitome of opposite of Phoenix. I hope that made sense. Well all I can hope for are decent swim and track teams and of course cute boys! Well time for a short nap 30 minutes till landing iPod time!_**

_**X0X Bella Reina**_

I zoned out to the sounds of Lupe Fiasco's "Never Lies".

"Time to get off the plane" said the attendant waking me up.

"Thank you" I said groggily.

I stepped off the plane and felt rain. "Of course" I muttered, and then flashed a forced smile when I saw Charlie and Veronica.

"Hi guys how you are" I said as they hugged me and lead me to the car.

"So happy that you're here with us!" exclaimed Veronica. _Oh joy!_

"So how was your flight?" Charlie asked

"Fine, fine I slept most of the time" I replied

"Oh sweetie we have great news we got you a car!" Veronica said excitedly.

"I thought we were going to wait to show her." Charlie muttered

"Actually guys, I guess Renee forgot to tell you we shipped my old one" I asked happily.

"Oh, she did. Well he had got you a truck. A real nice one. We got it from Billy Black down at La push. You remember don't you?" Charlie said.

"Yeah and I remember his truck too, but thanks anyways my car should be here tonight" I said as we approached the house and leaned forward to give them both a kiss on the cheek. _I might as well try to be nice right?_

"I guess dear" Charlie said a bit hurt.

We all piled out of the car and brought my Luggage upstairs, all 5 suitcases. _What can I say, online shopping with the girls gone terribly wrong?_ I had gotten all of the important stuff unpacked before I went down for dinner.

"So, what's for dinner?" I inquired

"Vegetarian Lasagna, your favorite" Veronica said with a smile.

We all sat at the table and ate. Charlie and Veronica were discussing grown up business then the door rang.

"I got it" I screamed tearing down the hallway I already knew it was my baby.

"I'M HERE FOR a Isabella Swan, I have a…"

"EVO!! YES MY BABY! Hi, I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella" I said flirty,_ man he was a hottie too old but still._

"Well here are your keys Bella" he said and turned around to leave with a truck that followed him in my Evolution.

I went back to the kitchen I was pretty done with my food. And was tired.

"I'm going to bed" I said as I stretched.

"Goodnight" they said in unison as they watched something on T.V.

Back in my room I got my Pajamas together, a cute tank that said Chula Babe, and boxers that said BUZZ OFF, with bees. I ran to the bathroom showered, washed my hair, brushed my teeth, you know all the stuff you should be doing before bed. I returned to my room and tried to sleep but then it came. I started to bawl, I missed everything about home. My bed, warmth, my friends, sun, and my mom especially; hell I even missed the boys I had causally dated. After crying for what seemed like forever I finally drifted sleep.

**HEY MAMI, HEY MAMI, HEY YOU SEXY!**

My dream machine alarm went off to my favorite feel good ego pumping song "Hey Mami" by Fannypack. It was from one of my favorite movies Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift. I started to laugh, the song reminded me of the school talent show my and my friends performed this song at, it was ridculoso. I finally pulled my self out of my bed and went to work with my morning routine. 50 crunches, 50 sit ups, and 40 pushups, then off to shower. After my shower combed my hair and decided to let the loose curls go free, but not of course after putting some gel and mousse on it to keep it in check. Then I went to decide my outfit for the day. I decided on my favorite tight black Diesel Jeans, a fitted black tee shirt that says "You're bringing sexy back? Sexy never left ME" in sliver, a crop black denim jacket, and black rhinestoned Bebe sneakers. I looked myself over in the mirror seeing that I need something else I grabbed my huge sliver hoops, and then decided I looked hot and was very happy to see I still have my almost permanent Phoenix tan. _Who knows maybe those 17 years of sun will stay with me. _Then got my white down North Face I bounded down stair to grab a zone bar and a red bull; I made sure I had packed a nice supply of them till I knew where the store was. I said my good mornings to Veronica because Charlie was already gone. And I grabbed my keys and peeled out of the driveway to Forks High school.

The drive wasn't so bad. It should have taken me 15 minutes to get their but I made it in 7 because well I drive fast as hell. But what can I say, I was a street racer in phoenix I can't help but go fast. And especially with my black princess, which is what my license plate says "princess" that is, my Evo, and of course the like 6,000 dollars worth of work under the under the hood. Caught in thought and the blaring "We Fly High" by Jim Jones I almost didn't see the damn Volvo! As I went to turn into the parking lot, some shiny, sliver Volvo cut me off.

"ASSHOLE!" I screamed as I hit the brakes. Then after he went by I went to find my parking space. Somewhat pissed of I got out of my car, slammed the door, of course checked to make sure it wasn't hurt, and stomped off towards the office. I saw the guy who cut me off get out of his car. He was gorgeous, bronze hair, very pale skin, just perfect. I glared at him as he looked over at me and shrugged. I just nodded and continued to the office. _Welcome to Forks High School._

**HOPED YOU LIKED! R&R )**


	2. Annoyances and Phone Calls

**I didn't own Twilight and I don't I own it now!**

Annoyances and Phone calls

I went to the office to get my schedule and was met by a nice lady who already seemed to know who I was.

"Isabella Swan, welcome to Forks" said the red head

"Thanks, but please call me Bella" I said a little irritated. _They all see to know who I am, and it seems Charlie has been calling me Isabella behind my back._

"Alright, well here is you schedule" and she went on explaining how everything was going to work.

"Thank you again, see you at the end of the day." I said on my way out.

I went to where there seemed to be a crowd forming in front of the door. I walked to my English class trying not to pay attention to the stares I was getting, I was used to stares but dang in Phoenix at least when me and my friends walked by people didn't stare so blatantly.

"Damn" I muttered as I took my seat after giving my slip to Mr. Mason. _Jeez, everyone here is so damn pale, for once I wish I had my mom's coloring. Boring, Boring Boring, the classics, I have them pretty much all read. I think I'm going to call the girls and tell them to get my old papers out of my room back in phoenix, cheating maybe but I really don't care. Yay! It's over. Oh and look here comes a brave soul. Acne, greasy hair, too pale, I think not. But I'll play nice._

"Hi I'm Eric, you must be Isabella Swan" he said confidently.

"The one and only, and please call me Bella" I snapped.

"So where are you headed next I could help you find" He proceeded

"Off to Gov. But I think I can manage" he looked offended "But if you're headed in that direction I suppose you could walk with me"

"Alright" he said happily

We walked talked about Forks; he was from California so he understood how I felt to a certain extent.

Before we reached the different building it started to rain.

"Goddamnit!, just wonderful" I scowled

"You don't like the rain I take, it doesn't rain a lot in phoenix does it" he chuckled

"Four times a year basically, and its ok when I'm ready for it, but I guess I should be ready at all times here." I added sourly.

"Well I have to go, so I'll see you at lunch" He said as he left.

After going though was Spanish which was a joke. Thanks to Raquel and Davida I was basically fluent. So I sat there taking in my surroundings then it was off to trig. I decided to be friendly and meet some new people. I noticed the same dark haired curly sue from Spanish and decided to sit next to her. Turned out her name was Jessica. She was cool I suppose, so I followed her to lunch and sat with her and her friends.

"So what do you think of Forks so far" Jessica asked

"It's ok I guess. I still have to see what the athletic department looks like then I'll really have an answer for you" I said hoping someone would know.

"What are you into?" a nice light brunette, named Angela asked.

"Swimming and Track" I replied, sighing as it reminded me of home.

"Well the swim team is well non existent. But they track team is pretty kick ass, I guess you'll be waiting for spring." Lauren, the blonde said.

"So it seems I will be" I said as I looked around the lunch hall. And then I saw him. The beautiful asshole that almost hurt my Evo. I stared and glared at him.

"Glaring at Edward Cullen I see" a guy named mike said amused.

"Yeah, fucker almost hurt my baby, my princess, my EVO!" I screamed hoping he'd hear. He heard. _Good. _I kept glaring until he smirked then I turned my head.

"Wow, he's still staring over here. Odd Edward never really pays attention to anyone besides himself and his family.

"I see, well what's he like, what are the rest of them like?" I asked as I looked at how stunningly beautiful they all were.

"Gorgeous, self absorbed, they really don't associate with others. They're all adopted by the Dr. Cullen and his wife. Rosalie is the Blond girl, Emmett her boyfriend is the big one, the blond boy is Jasper, his girlfriend, Alice is the short Black haired one and you already know who Edward is. Edward is the odd man out seeing as all the rest are together, however he doesn't date" she said some what annoyed. _Ha, he probably rejected her. He's too pretty not to date; I wonder what his deal is. But I guess that's the same thing people said about me seeing as I've been on dates but I've never really been serious with a guy. Ahh looks like lunch is over, off to Biology._

I got to biology and most of the seats were taken so the teacher directed me over to the seat next to Edward Cullen. I walked of confidently, and sat down. He looked over at me like I smelled bad or something, so I checked myself, _nope I smell like strawberries,_ then I just looked back over at him glaring. I gave him my best death glare he just stared with anger and fury and if looks could kill he had killed me 20 times over. Finally class started so I just flipped my hair over my shoulder as a shield and tried to not pay attention to him. I decided to right in my diary because I already knew what were covering in biology.

_**BUENO!**_

**_So this is sufficiently awkward. The asshole that almost killed me is glaring at me like I did something to him. Ha, so wrong son if ANYONE should be giving death glares it should be me! However I really wonder what crawled up his ass and died. It's such a shame he's so hot. Him and his brothers. Personally I think Emmett would be Karli and Raquel's type. And Jasper basically had Davida's name written all over him. If they were here it would be prefect. The quad together again. Being in class sucks. Usually I'd have one of my girls if not all of them in my class. We'd be sitting passing notes, or throwing paper at Jace or Hayden. Jace, I really missed him. He was my best guy friend, almost like a big brother. He definitely looked out me. And Hayden my personal clown show! Ugh this school needs a class clown for real yo! Haha yo I haven't said that in awhile. It was an ongoing joke with us, me trying to emulate Karli, Raquel, and Davida. They weren't ghetto exactly just urban I guess you could say. They called me their little zebra. I was the only white girl in the group but it was cool I had Hayden who pretty much was an uh oh Oreo himself. But as I did grow up with a diverse group of people, actually mostly Black and Hispanic, in my old neighborhood I couldn't help but listen to Rap, R&B, and Reggaeton. But really I listened to everything just as my friends. Like our favorite concert was Kelly Clarkson, I think Karli screamed the loudest and lost her voice. "SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GOOOONE!" OH GOOD TIMES! But it looks like class is up and Cullen is gone._**

_**Toodles**_

_**Bella Reina x0x**_

I closed my journal. It was time for gym finally something that would be fun! Or not we didn't really do anything they were introducing badminton, BORING! As they talked Mike was trying to flirt with me. _TRYING _being_ the key word here_

"So I bet you find this pretty boring" he said

"Yup pretty much" I piped

"So what are you doing this weekend?" he asked hopefully, probably hoping to ask me out.

"Get settled maybe drive up to Seattle" I said getting up because class was over.

"Well I was wondering..." I cut him off

"No, not to be mean but I don't want to hangout I just need some time to myself, check ya later" I said an sauntered to go change to go home.

I ran to my car. It felt so good to be in my sanctuary. The smooth black leather felt so good. I just sat for a while soaking it up while I hooked up my iTrip so I could use my iPod. I hooked in my iPod and blasted my favorite driving songs "Move Bitch" by Ludacris. I passed up the shiny Volvo and smiled and winked at Edward. I sped all the way home. And ran up to my room and took a nap. I woke up and decided that I wanted to make dinner. Veronica wasn't here so I thought id surprise her and Charlie. I decided on making quesadillas because I found flour tortillas surprisingly, but then not so surprisingly when I saw the southwest cookbook. _Oh Veronica tries so hard._ I diced the tomatoes and prepared the tortilla to put the cheese and tomatoes. I friend the tortillas and took a bite of one then I realized it was missing onions and green peppers and other things but I didn't find them so I had to deal. I made some yellow rice and then I was done. Finally the happy couple got home as I was about to start eating. They fixed their plates.

"Oh thanks Bella for making dinner this is delicious" Charlie said

"Really, this is wonderful you have to help me out some time" Veronica cheerfully added.

"Anytime" I said.

"How was school?" Charlie asked.

"Fine I guess" I replied.

"Good, well I'm going to watch the game." He said and got up and left.

"So did you see any cute boys" Veronica asked excitedly.

"Not, really, Well besides the Cullen boys but they didn't really talk to me" I snorted

"Well at least you made friends right?" she smiled trying to seem motherly. It made me sick.

"Yup, but I've got homework so I'll see you in the morning" and with that I ran upstairs and grabbed my blackberry. I decided to call Davida.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Alo, this Davi No esta Aqui! So leave me something! I love you all bitches!" she sang into her voicemail.

_BEEP._

"Hey chula, it's me I just wanted to say hey and I miss you mucho! Call me when you get a chance." I sadly said. So then I decided to call Karli.

_Ring. Ring. Ring _

"REINA!!!! HEY BELLA! I miss you" Karli screamed into the phone.

"What's up baby boo?" I calmly replied trying not to laugh.

"Nada chillin in the house being bored. How about you? Miss refugee" She asked

"Hey, I'm not a refugee I sent myself here! And I'm ok I guess. I miss you all like mad crazy. How is everyone?"

"Sad basically, I mean you're not here but we're ok, just you know the usual stuff. Swim was killer though Coach Sanchez is still pretty sad you're gone. So now he's training us like extra hard, especially the freshmen I guess he feels we need to make up for you leaving." She said quietly

"Awww, well I miss you guys like crazy! And tell Sanchez to lighten up or when I come back I won't come visit him." I said cheerfully.

"Will do" she said amused. Then continued "So you see any fine guys up there in no man's land?"

"Ay, I have never been in a place with such a lack of hot guys! There are 3…3 exactly they're brothers and two of them are taken! Can you believe that shit? The single one is pretty fine though, kind weird he just glared at me today after…HE ALMOST KILLED PRINCESS! Oh my god ugh don't get me started. But anyways Lack of boys equals me spend much time in Seattle! And you know you guys should come visit me soon. We'll take a road trip to Cali!" I managed to get out with out dying of loss of air.

"Wow, I feel sorry for you hon! Now worries we'll come visit! Hell we'll bring all the crew up. You know me, and the girls, Jace, Hayden, and the swim team would love to come party with you! But I gotta bounce miss you Reina love! Agh I don't wanna do my homework!" she exclaimed

"Me either, but I got to do some homework which by the way is so easy here" I said

"Yeah I know, alright talk to you later mami, I'll tell the girls you say hey" she said

"Ciao" I said before I snapped the phone shut.

I finished my homework. It was so easy I was done in like an hour; at home it would take me at least two. So it was time for bed. I showered quickly and got into my silk Victoria Secret Pajamas. I got into bed and glared at the ceiling. You could say I was upset. Not at anything in particular, just the situation I was in. _I missed my mommy. As much as she could drive me crazy I missed her. Although I can say I was happy that Charlie and Veronica gave me space. It was so strange to see Charlie with another woman, but I didn't dwell on it I have bigger problems. Like my number one problem, why can't I stop thinking about Edward Cullen? Ugh I'll deal with this in the morning, _with that I drifted off to sleep only to dream of Phoenix.

**R&R! I know this might have been kind of boring but don't worry it'll get more exciting ). Expect Edward's POV soon! **


	3. Akwardness and Crashes

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I NEVER WILL!**

Awkwardness and Crashes

**HEY MAMI, HEY MAMI, HEY YOU SEXY!**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah I know I'm sexy and I wanna go back to sleep! Ugh 10 more minutes Jude Law was just about to propose to me on the Sun's court. Ugh, another day. Fuck me it's foggy as hell out!_

After about twenty minutes of arguing with myself and fuming because of the thick fog I got out of my bed and went sleepily to take a shower. Today I decided I really didn't care how I looked so I threw on some Khaki cargos I got form Hollister, a black Billionaire Boys Club thermal tee, and a grey Zoo York hoodie. Then I ran around my room looking for my all white air forces Raquel got me for my birthday. I found them under my bed. Then I brushed through my hair quickly put it up in a messy bun , stuck in some diamond studs to my ears and put some MAC Lip Glass on. I studied myself in the mirror _even when feeling like shit I still can manage to look hot…Viva La Glam._ I put my pink Corona Beanie on, grabbed my messenger bag and bounded out to my car, but of course not without grabbing my Zone Bar and Red Bull. I sat in my car got myself together. I put my iPod in and cranked up the volume to one of my favorite songs "Rockstar" by N.E.R.D. I tore out of the drive way and was off to school. I was somewhat late so many students were already there. I saw an open spot next to the shiny Volvo and I took it. Edward was still in his car zoning out to his music from my guess. He looked up when I pulled next to him. I guess he could hear Pharrell. I just smiled and winked at him and got out of my car and ran quickly to English.

"Hey Bella!" Eric greeted me.

"What's up pimp?" I said snapping gum like I would do at home.

"Pimp?" he said echoed

"Yeah it's like, oh never mind, watch a few MTV music videos. How are you?" I asked

"Fine excited it's supposed to snow" He exclaimed

Snow ugh; I forgot my NorthFace shit! Well I guess I'll be ok if I run to each destination." I said gloomily.

English class pretty boring, Government made me want to inflict capital punishment against myself, and Spanish was bearable besides the fact that I could speak circles around my teacher, but I had Jess.

"So, you know there's a dance next weekend. It's a turnabout, girl's choice!" she giggled excitedly.

"You don't say. Who are you going to ask?" I inquired.

"Mike Newton" she said blushing a bit

"Aww, well that's wonderful, he's really lucky!" I said

"Are you going to ask anyone?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe, maybe not" I said and I really didn't know.

"Oh, I see well you have to come dress shopping with Me." she said

"Will do" I said as we walked to Trig. Trig was again boring, I got most of it which is why it was so boring. Some people just didn't understand the concept of SOH CAH TOA! It's not that hard really. After trig Jess and I made our way to the Cafeteria. Before going to our table I stopped over by Edward Cullen. All I had to eat was an apple and a SoBe Adrenaline Rush so it was easy to stop and put my arms around his shoulders.

"You really shouldn't be so close to me" he seemed to have growled as his back stiffened.

"And why not? Honestly I want to know why you find me so repulsive." I whispered into his ear inhaling his cool scent.

"You really, really you shouldn't do that. It's not good for you or me" he said straining to keep composure.

"It's not good? Well we all do things that aren't good for us. Like you, you almost killed my baby Evo. That car is worth more than you could ever know. So everyone does things that are bad for them." I kept whispering into his ear blowing gently on his neck. He was dying and I loved it. I forgot how fun it is to get a guy all hot and bothered. He gulped and looked at me with serious wanting it was almost scary.

"EHM" his older brother Emmett cleared his throat with an amused smile on his face.

"You're Bella right?" asked Alice as I got up.

"Yep, I'm sorry I was just telling your brother how it isn't nice to mess with people's cars, but I'm done now, he's all yours." I said cheerfully and sauntered away.

EPOV

"Dude what was that all about?" Emmett laughed, thinking _DAMN what a hottie, poor Edward looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself. Ha if I wasn't married I'd hit that._

"I have no Idea." I whispered back, wincing at Emmett's internal thoughts.

"I've never seen a human be so close to us before. Well besides the vision I had of this happening. Which is why we came over too make sure nothing happened." said Alice with a smile.

_She knows something. _I stared at Alice, but her mind block wasn't giving up.

"Edward don't even bother" she said guessing I was trying to figure it out.

"Well Edward she defiantly likes you, lots of emotions coming off that girl" Jasper said looking at her. _Poor girl._ And then his mind block went up. But you could tell he was thinking of how she was pretty. Rosalie finally joining us scowling and thing _she thinks she so pretty, even in normal baggy clothes she is ugh!_

Which she was very pretty. I had many emotions for her. If I was I human boy I'd be all over her. But even as a vampire I want to be all over her but in a different way. I want her blood. The smell I can't even begin to describe how intoxicating it is. It's like someone was pissed off at me and created her in a laboratory somewhere just to ruin me. I was very surprised I could resist her. Yesterday I was almost out of town to get far away from her as possible. But after extensive hunting I decided I could handle it for Esme, losing as son is never easy. I really don't know what to do about this girl. All of my thoughts are so jumbled about her. I want everything from her. I hear all of these boys talk how they want her and it makes me sick. I want to be the one with her. The only one she needs. But I also want her blood. Oh what a tangled web I am in. I can't believe she got so close to me though. It was rather unsettling you could say. But nonetheless it felt amazing! She's rather a strange girl; I can't believe she called me an asshole yesterday. But it seems she is the same as Rosalie when it comes her cars. Next is biology, I wonder what we're doing Mr. Varner keeps changing his mind. Oh well I guess I should go to class, even though he thought of blood typing but usually he doesn't do that until two weeks from now, whatever. More time with Bella, which could be a bad or good thing I'm not sure yet. Wow, my thoughts are jumbled; she seems to have this affect on my brain.

**RING!**

_Lunch time over! Not that I eat much anyway. Ugh time for Biology. I can do this._

Like my own personal Demon here she is sitting smiling at me. I wish I could tell what she was thinking. I hadn't noticed this before but whatever I do I just can not read her thoughts. How aggravating! Hmm I believe she is going to speak to me.

BPOV

"Do you do dances?" I inquired

"Not really, but I can dance. I just haven't found the right girl to dance with." He said, his words sounding like velvet.

"Hmm I see, interesting" I retorted.

"Really?" he said amused

"Yup really" I said

"How so?" he seemed curious

"That my friend is a secret I'm going to keep up here in my brain" I smiled pointing to my head.

"That's not fair" he pouted and somewhat leaned in but then quickly backed away.

"Neither is you sitting incredibly far from me. So I guess life isn't fair, now is it?" he gave me a "you have know idea kind of look", and then we gave our attention to biology.

"I have a surprise for you today we are going to be doing blood typing today so" the teacher tried to get out before Edward shot his hand up and basically screamed

"When did you find this out!?!" And with that he jumped up and left the class room.

I was so stunned and dazed to realize the kids started to prick their fingers and then I smelled it. It smelled like salt and rust. Mike came up to me.

"Are you ok?" he said trying to be my knight in shining armor. I wasn't having it.

"NO!" and I ran out of the class room trying not to puke. Ugh I hate blood. The smell ugh. I went to my car to figure out what I should do with myself, but s I neared my car I saw Edward was in his. He was listening to Debussy? I tapped the window he looked up and unlocked the door.

"Clair De Lune?" I asked as I recognized the music.

"You actually know what this is? When I ever I hear your car you're playing some type of rap." He said surprised

"My mom is insane and listens to classical music, and she used to play it for me when I was a baby. I listen to some classical I just have more of a taste you could say for rap." I stated looking forward.

We sat there till the end of the day listening to his music not saying anything. I wanted to ask so many questions but I couldn't find the courage, I didn't understand why, it's not like I'm shy or anything. We began to stare at each other. He held me there in a gaze I felt like I couldn't no I forgot how to breathe. It was amazing. But then I noticed it was time to go.

"Bye" I said quietly trying to make sense of what just happened. I walked to open my trunk to grab an Adrenaline rush when I heard the shriek of a car and felt myself being pulled out of the way by very strong arms. And then it happened. CRASH!

"FUCK LET ME GO THAT'S MY CAR!!!!!" I cried.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked with sheer concern and horror on his face.

"MY BABY!!!!!" Is all I could scream.

Then Tyler Crowley fell out of the wretched van that hit my poor, poor princess.

"I am so sorry Bella I just …" he mumbled as he stumbled forward to me

"You killed my fucking car you imbecile! You know how much that car was worth not only sentimentally but money wise? 120,000 if not more with all of the work that I had put into it LABOR IS NOT CHEAP! And you just ruined it I ought to kill you!" I screamed and then fell into heavy sobs. I felt Edward hold on to me tight. The police, my dad, and the paramedics arrived.

"Bella, Are you ok? You're not hurt are?" Charlie asked frantically

"No I'm not ok, LOOK AT MY CAR ITS A CRUMPLED BEER CAN!" I yelled.

"I think she might still need to be looked at" Edward said standing me up to go to the paramedics.

"Since when do you care about what happens to me? " I asked between sobs.

"I don't know" he muttered seeming to wonder himself and we continued walking to the ambulance.

**Hope you liked! If you think this is kind of boring don't worry it'll be heating up well between Bella and Edward. If you have any suggestions leave them in you reviews! And don't worry their will be more Edward POV I just wanted to give you a glimpse into his mind. R&R loves!**


	4. Epiphanies

**I'd own Twilight if I was Stephenie Meyer but I'm Erica so I guess I'm at a loss.**

Epiphanies 

_**Hiyo!**_

**_Currently Listening To: Fotografía- Juanes Ft. Nelly Furtado_**

**_So 3 hours later after sitting in the hospital I am finally home! Yay! Nothing was wrong with me thank god! However I can not say the same for my poor Evo. But I am in luck because Charlie feels so bad that after not even two full days here a tragedy has occurred so he's letting me head down to Seattle for the rest of the week! How exciting? Inn at the market is the coolest hotel! I was looking as around online and saw a Celica that had my name written all over it! And it looks like it has been made to race so we'll see how it goes. So moving on. The hospital sucked! Pretty much because I'm DEATHLY afraid of needles and such. Except for getting to meet Carlisle not only is he GORGEOUS but he's very caring and compassionate. Edward was with me the whole time holding me hand. It was oddly comforting he looked genuinely concerned. Carlisle after a while said he had to talk to him alone so he left. I'm not gonna lie I felt a little sad when he left. So yeah then we left. Charlie rambled on about how he was sorry, if I was okay, etc. and veronica kept bugging me about if I needed food. Finally we got home and I said I wanted pizza so we got Pepperoni pizza that was pretty good actually. But after the 7th millionth question of am I ok I had it and said I wanted to go to sleep to get ready for my road trip down to Seattle. Which by the way I will NOT be driving that beast of a truck they wanted me to have, instead I get Vero's car, 06 Maxima, not bad in my mind who knew she'd have sensible taste in cars? So here I am rambling here to you. Avoiding packing, yes? Who doesn't hate to pack! Avoiding thinking about Edward Cullen? Well I was doing fine until about now. He's so perfect! I've never felt butterflies about a guy like I do for him. When I'm with him it's like I can't think, I can't breathe but it doesn't matter because I'm with him. I know, I know I sound like a lunatic but I can't shake this feeling about him…maybe dare I say it I'm falling in love with him? But that would be crazy I've barely talked to him and I've known him for like two days…ay mija get a hold of yourself. Whatever , oooh Raque's calling! And I need to pack! _**

_**Later x0x**_

_**Bella Reina**_

"Hey, Quels!" I basically screamed into the phone

"Digamé hon!" she screamed back.

"I miss you like mad fuckin crazy! AY. DIOS. MIO. DAY 3 HAS SUCKED BEYOND ALL REASON!" I started to cry.

"Aww, what happened mi amor?" she asked concerned.

"Princess was CRASHED INTO BY A F-O-C-U-K-I-N-G IDIOT!"I cried. "And… I think I'm in love with a stranger… well not really a stranger but…oh and I'm staying in Seattle for the rest of the week so I can clam myself and find a new car" I continued to ramble as I threw clothes into my duffel.

"Wow, overload much? Seattle sounds good to me. You sound like a crazy lady missy! And what's this about being in love? Is he sexy?" she giggled

"Yes in love maybe I don't know. I'm going to take the rest off the week to figure it out. And yes he is sexy! You're gonna die when you see him when you come visit me! You guys are coming right?" I asked while scanning my room for anything else I needed.

"Yup, you got Vida's (Davida) email? We're coming next month so get ready for us! The girls and hopefully Jace and Hayden, oh and gabby she misses you dearly! You know we're like familia over at Davida's, she misses her other big hermana!" she exclaimed

"Aww, I miss her too! And tell her to stay away from those boys because I don't wanna have to come down there to kick their asses if they hurt her! But ey, listen I got finish packing for Seattle so I'll give you a ring when I get back and once I figure out Edward, oh yeah that's his name by the way. Tehehe." I said

"Alright love! Miss you babes!" she squeaked

"Later!"

**_Hey diary again! Currently Spinning: Lovestoned/ I Think She Knows- Justin Timberlake_**

_**Packing checklist:**_

_**Jeans/Skirts: 1 Seven for all Mankind, 1 GLO, 1 Diesel, Black Leather Mini, Black Denim Mini **_

_**PJs/underwear: Black boxers, white silk princess pajama pants, 3 black camis, underwear…CHECK**_

**_Tops/Jackets: Wu Tang Clan Concert shirt, REWARD: for anyone who can entertain me tee, pink and white Billionaire Boys Club tee, Black Corset, Red Halter, White/Blue jeweled Marciano Bustier, Denim Jacket, Zoo York Hoodie, Billionaire Boys Club Hoodie…CHECK_**

**_Shoes: Nine West Leather Boots, Jimmy Choo Sling backs, black Nike Shox…CHECK_**

_**Accessories/Makeup: Extra big sliver hoops, diamond studs, sliver bangles, headbands, MAC makeup kit…CHECK **_

_**Alright I'm good too go! Time for bed!**_

_**OUT!**_

I went to shower, get ready for bed, did my exercise routine, emailed my mom to update her and knocked out to blissful dreams of Edward Cullen.

EPOV

After staying at the hospital with Bella, Carlisle pulled me aside to talk.

"Edward, I hope you know what your doing." He sighed

"Honestly, I have no clue. Everything about that girl draws me in. Today when I realized what was happening, when I saw that Tyler was going to crush her, possibly kill her, and oh yeah, cause a major bloodshed; the bleeding wasn't the part that made me save her. It was feeling that I didn't want ANYTHING happening to her. I don't really know what is going on." I replied.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, but please be careful with whatever it is you plan on doing." He said and turned away after patting me on the back.

I left the hospital and ran to my car. I decided to take a drive and try to clear my head.

_What is it about this girl? I've known her for a total of two days and she has me risking exposing myself. She's indescribable, it's like she has some spell over me. I'm so drawn to her, her smell, the way she looks, everything, if I didn't know any better id say she was a vampire herself, no not that a demon summoned by the devil himself to ruin me! But she couldn't be she was so angelic at the same time. Agh! She has me so confused. All I know is I want to protect her from myself? I couldn't bare it if I lost control. Maybe I should stay away from her. Yes, yes, that's it I'll stay away from her…_

I kept driving around, using all of my strength not to go to her house and wake her. It was getting late so I returned home.

"Ah, our little hero decided to come home" Emmett said mockingly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I snapped.

"Maybe because you were all wrapped up in that silly little human hoe bag?" Rosalie snapped back glaring. _Jealous much?_

"Yeah man, thought maybe you decided to give in and taste her or at least hit that" he laughed until Rose hit him.

"Why do you have to be so disgusting all the time!" she screamed **_ugh! Must he always be so vulgar, I wonder if he thinks she's prettier than me! Ha most likely no I mean she is only human._**

"I'm going to my room "I said leaving the two to bicker.

I sat on my couch and tried to relax as much as possible. I was listening to the song "At Last" by Etta James. It felt so right for how I felt.

At last, my love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

Oh, yeah, at last

The skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clovers

The night I looked at you

I found a dream that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to rest my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile

Oh, and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

For you are mine

At last

**Sorry, if I went a little crazy with the clothes check list! I'm a clothes freak and budding Fashionista! I'll try to keep it to a minimum; I don't want y'all to hate me! And I hope I captured Edward's personality enough, it was kind of a struggle so if you have any suggestions please let me know! I hope the chapter didn't suck too much! R&R! **

**P.S if your looking for some more heart felt moments between Bella and Charlie they are coming! Also, I will give more character to Veronica, but it won't be for a few more chapters, so hang with me!**


	5. Seattle

Tra la la la … still doesn't own Twilight!

**VAMOS A LA PLAYA! A MI ME GUSTA BAILA! (Vamos A la playa- Miranda)**

_Ahhh 6'o clock, time to get up and go yay! Vamos! I love this song, such a feel good song._

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I studied myself in the mirror, while brushing my teeth. _Damn, I got sleep lines like no other! Puffy eyes? I look like crap hopefully after my shower it'll go down. _I hopped in the shower. I used my favorite body scrub that smells like birthday cake, and Suave shampoo, _yum strawberries._ I was done and I went back to my room to find what I was going to wear. I decided on a simple Pink tee that had Hershey Kisses on it, a black Billabong hoodie, and some green cargos from Hollister. I opened my window to feel how cold it was and decided on all black air forces because I saw a thin layer of snow, how unfortunate. After I brushed my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail I applied a little eye liner, and a bit of lip glass and I was done. I grabbed my duffel, put on my NorthFace and my hat, and ran downstairs.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready? And are you sure you don't want either of us coming?" Veronica asked while handing me a cup of coffee.

"No, don't worry about it you both have work here, and I don't want to be a burden. I'll be fine, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Did my dad already leave?" I replied, while drinking my coffee.

"Yeah he was called in early; he said he was sorry for not saying goodbye. Oh, I forgot to tell you your mom says she is now keeping her cell on so you can call her anytime" Veronica told me, while looking for her keys.

"Awesome, it's about time she kept that thing on, welcome to the 21st century mom. I think I'll call her now" so I whipped out my blackberry.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_You've reached Renee! I'm not coming to my phone right now so leave a message."_

"Hey mom, it's me, I know it's easier to get a hold of you on email but I wanted to call you. As you know I'm going to Seattle today, I'll have my phone and my Mac, so I'll be able to contact you etc. and don't worry about me I'm fine mom. I love you! Say hi to Phil for me" I said to the message choking back tears.

"You okay Bells?" Veronica asked after noticed my tears

"Yeah, I just miss her that's all. But it's time to go. Do you want me to give you a ride to work? I feel bad for taking your car!" I told her giving her a hug.

"No, sweetie it's fine my friend Cynthia is coming to pick me up. You just have a good time okay?" she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye Veronica" I said as she handed me the keys.

"Be careful Bella" she exclaimed in a motherly tone.

I raced out to the Maxima. _Such a beautiful machine, _I thought. _If only she'd let me under the hood of this thing._ I slid into the driver's seat, got comfortable; put in my iPod and went to make a driving playlist.

Playlist-

Move Your Feet- Junior Senior

Move Bitch- Ludacris

Tsugaru- Dance Dance Revolution (yeah they made a CD)

Siente El Boom- Tito El Bambino

Pose- Justin Timberlake Ft. Snoop Dogg

Tokyo Drift- Teriyaki Boyz

Resound- Dragon Ash

Supermarket Sweep- from Requiem for a Dream soundtrack

We Run This- Missy Elliot

This is Why I'm Hot- MIMS

Top Back Remix- T.I

Speed- Atari Teenage Riot

I sat for a minute mentally preparing myself for the drive, and then sped out to the sounds of Junior Senior. Driving was so claming especially since this car could really pick up some speed. With my driving it only took about an hour and some for me to get to Seattle. Once in Seattle I just drove around listening to my music. Speed, I love this song, it really gets the blooding pumping, I usually listen to it when I'm racing. Eventually I decided to make my way to the hotel. After getting everything situated I went to my room and surveyed the view. I sat on the balcony looking out on Pike's Place. It was starting to gear up for the morning crowd.

_**I'm in Seattle woooo!**_

**_So, the drive was good. I totally was in the zone, that Maxima is amazing. It wasn't as cold down here as it was in Forks, gotta love the coast. It feels about 55. Talk about difference in weather. But, anyways I'm excited to be here! I'm going to go look at the Celica in a few hours; hopefully the guy selling it isn't a douche bag. You know the type that think girls can't and shouldn't race. I hate those types, such pendejos! Hmm I'm still kind of sleepy. Maybe I'll go back to sleep before going out. Ha, maybe I can finish my dream from last night. It was amazing. Me and Edward in Barcelona. How romantic right? That boy is everywhere in my mind, it's crazy. It's like I have a one track mind and he's the track. Crazy. Well time for a nap!_**

_**PEACE OUT! )**_

EPOV

"Hurry up, Rosalie if you're not down here in 10 seconds we're leaving you. You look fine let's go! Stop staring in the mirror!" I screamed to my vain sister.

"What's the rush? I thought you hated going to school, all of their boring minds surrounding you?" Emmett questioned.

"No reason" I replied walking to the car.

"Bullshit" Emmett said

"Yeah, you know this is all because you wanna see Bella" Jasper joked.

"Possibly" I said turning on the car as they laughed at me.

"What's so funny guys?" Alice asked getting into the car.

"Lover boy over here can't wait to get to Bella" Emmett said.

"HAHAHAHA, oh Edward." Alice laughed.

"Finally, Rosalie must you take forever" I said pulling out of the drive way.

"I'm sorry if I'm messing up your plans to get to sweet little Bella" she said sarcastically

We got to school, I looked around for any signs of her, but I saw none. I just went through my morning classes. Bored, I already knew all of it. I probably knew it better than the teachers. Finally, it was lunch and I'd be able to see Bella. But again no where to be found. Was she really that pissed about her car? Is she ok?

_Oh, Edward, I forgot to tell you, Bella, went to Seattle for the rest of the week, to relax and get a new car. _

Alice looked up with a smile as she waited for my reaction.

"You mean to tell me you knew she was gone, and you let me rush here to see her, then begin to worry about her because she wasn't here?" I practically screamed.

"Yup pretty much. I have to do something for amusement" she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "What else have you seen" I asked.

"That my friend is staying right up here in my brain away from you!" she laughed and got up to dump her tray.

"Not fair" I muttered

BPOV

After going back to sleep, I felt ready to face the day. It was 5 in the afternoon. I decided to call the guy about the car. He said to meet at 7 at his car garage and be ready to race. _Ha, he knew I wanted to race._ I had 2 hours to kill so I decided to watch charmed. The main character Drew Fuller reminded me of Edward. This got me thinking about him again.

_The boy is everywhere! In my dreams, on TV, at school, everywhere! I can't say I'm not happy about it but still. I've never been so loca over a boy I barely knew. But he's so different. There's something about him that is just different. He's got something extra that puts him above the rest. Hmmm I wish I knew what it was but I just can't place it. Ha, I kind of miss him. I wonder if he misses me too. Agh, charmed is over meaning it's six, time to get pretty. _

I hopped in the shower, did everything I needed in the bathroom, put a little make up on, black eyeliner, rouge lipstick. Picked out my Driving outfit. Black Corset, my Sparkly Seven Jeans, Denim Jacket, and my all black air forces, got to be comfortable while racing. I went down to get the Maxima and I was off. As Pharrell cooed his song "Mamacita" I came up on the garage. Out front were too good looking guys. One was about 6'5 with honey blonde hair, cocoa brown eyes, and had a nice medium build. The other was 6'0 and Asian, Japanese I 'm guessing from his eyes. He had pretty hazel eyes, medium cut and layered black hair, and a medium build. Both major cuties, they could be models.

"You must be Bella, I'm Sung, we talked on the phone" the Asian looking one said.

"In the flesh" I said flirtily and flashed my best smile.

"And, I'm Andrew" the blonde one said.

"Nice to meet you" I said and smiled.

"Well I'm guessing you want to come check out the car, come one lets go in" Sung said.

We went in and, oh my god I was in heaven! There were cars everywhere! Celicas, Evos, Nissan Z's, Eclipses, this was racers paradise. I felt like I had stepped into Han from Tokyo drift's garage. After standing around in awe, Sung directed me to the area where most of the Celica's were. There was a black one with pink designs on the side and it said "Angel", one blue and black one with the words "BEAST" on the side, and one white one with purple and pink graffiti on the side.

"Take your pick princess; we have a deal for you. You can have any of these cars, not only just these Celicas, if you agree to race for us at least two weekends out of the month and give us 50 of your winnings. And you send us your crashed EVO" Sung said as two girls came in. Both blonde, they were both Latina, one looked Dominican and the other Argentinean? _Raquel would be able to tell. _They went and stood by their respective boys.

"Really? And how do you know I can race? And race well? And I don't think any of the parts in the EVO survived to build up another car but ok." in inquired truly curious because this deal was amazing.

"Well, we have some people down in Phoenix, you know Samara, Cody, and Diego? They said you were coming up here and it would only be a matter of time you'd be itching to get on the race scene. Of course they thought you'd have your Evo, but its funny how life works out isn't it?" Andrew said while holding on to his blonde. "So do you agree?"

I looked over at the cars "Can I race the "Angel" tonight?" I said with a smile.

"There you go sure, let's roll, time to make a little money off our new addition." Sung said squeezing my shoulder and with that Andrew handed me the keys to my new car.

**TIME TO RACE YAY!!!! Sorry if any of this is getting boring, I just have to make sure when I finally do bring Edward and Bella together everything makes sense. And who knows there maybe an Edward appearance in the next chapter! R&R!**


	6. Street Racing and Surprises

**Twilight does not belong to moi!**

Street Races and Surprises

I slid in to the angel. _Ahh, leather interior, smells of cherry, NOS, computer setup, very nice very nice. _I plugged in my iPod and decided to listen to "La Caribe" by Gallego Ft. Chelo. Some thing about the Caribbean beats gets me pumped, even though it's kind of chill. Either way I'm excited. They said this would be a straight forward race, I'm racing against some arrogant guy who normally doesn't like racing girls but they pleaded so he said he'd take an easy win. Ha, idiot put 600 on the race, and a Yamaha. I love the way it feels before you race, everything is jittery and butterflies are invading, it's so exhilarating. Well looks like we've reached the spot. I pulled up to the start so the others could check out my car and my opponent's. I got out the car as Sung and Andrew approach me.

"How you feeling babe?" Sung asked.

"Ready to blow this guy's sorry ass out!" I replied with a smile.

"That's our girl" Andrew said as him and Sung walked away.

"So, you must be Bella." A tall, lanky, black guy said walking towards me.

"Yes and you are?" I said coyly

"Trey, your worst nightmare" he said with a smirk, gliding over to his car.

"Ha, oh really, well see about that." I said seductively as I got into my car. _Poor Fella doesn't know what he got himself into._

We were both in our respective cars windows down bantering back and forth.

"Ma, how about we sweeten the deal? You lose I get the money and a date with you?" He said with a sick smile.

"Whatever Pa, but if I win I get the 600, and you're cute little Z, it's got my name written all over it!" I challenged.

"Ha, you're on. And make sure you got some cute little outfits for our date" he said and gave me and air kiss.

I rolled up my window and laughed, it was game time.

**READY.SET.GO!**

I tore off the line with a lead at first. Then I decided to play with his ego a little so I let him pass me up, it's always nice to give a little hope. Then with about 2 blocks to go I let loose the NOS. T_ime to shut this bitch down!_ And then all I could see was everyone jumping up and down screaming my name, I had won. _SUCKA!!!!!! This girl just owned yo ass! _I was staring out my window calming down from the race and then I saw him.

EPOV

After lunch I was pissed Alice didn't tell me what was going on with Bella. _She knew I was looking for her and that I wanted to get to school to see her! This is crazy I've never wanted a girl so bad. And I don't like it when she's not around. Every night when I know I can't see her I keep thinking about her, she's everywhere in my mind._ _She's going to be in Seattle for the next few days, I don't think I can make it without seeing her. I don't sound like a crazy man at all, but that's what she does to me. Makes me crazy. I feel so human, when ever I hear the boys comment on how they want her I want to beat them to a pulp, she's mine…well she will be. That's it I'm going to Seattle after school. Maybe Alice will tell me where she is._

I went through the rest of the day thinking of Bella not paying attention to anyone else, and then it was the end of the day. I drove everyone home but when we got home I made Alice stay so I could have a chat wit her.

"I'm guessing you want to know where to find her?" She answered before I could get the question out.

"She's street racing, she wont be hard to find." She said and smiled then got out of the car. I tore out of our driveway and was on my way to Seattle. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to say once I found her, but I had to find her. Finally after 2 hours thanks to traffic I was in Seattle. It wasn't dark yet so she wouldn't be out yet. I decided to go to Pike's Place and get her flowers. How cheesy right? But like I said she has me doing crazy things. I got her Freesia's because that's what she smells like to me. After leaving Pike's Place I stayed around the pier until it was dark. I heard in the distance the hum of racing cars. I got in my Volvo and followed the sound till I was at the spot for the show. She was in a pretty black and pink Celica that said angel and it couldn't be more fitting for her. I could hear her banter with her opponent. I wanted to rip him apart when he asked for a date, but she took care of him herself and raised the stakes, _very nice_. Finally it was race time and she was on, she let him think he had a chance for a while, and then she took off in front of him so fast and won. I ran with the crowd to congratulate her and then I saw her still sitting in her car.

BPOV

_OMG, he's here! What? But how did this happen? How did he know where to find me? Do I look ok? My breath ok? OMG why does he do this to me. He's coming over here! I guess I should get out of my car. _I got out of my car as he approached.

"Hey" he said holding something behind his back.

"Hi" I said back smiling.

"These are for you" he said handing me Freesias and kissing my hand. _Oh please don't faint Bella. Breathe, in and out. _

"Thanks, how did you know I was here?" I asked as he came next to me leaning on my car.

"I have my sources" he chuckled.

I would have forgotten we were surrounded by a ton of people had Sung not come and interrupted up.

"Well baby girl you have proved yourself worthy tonight. And from what I see not only did you win us 200 a piece, and a Yamaha, but you've exceeded in winning a Z which we can keep for you if you don't want to take it home yet, because you seem pretty attached to Angel. All in All you're a keeper to our team." Sung said with a smile. "And by all means who is this lucky man I presume to be your boyfriend" he continued referring to Edward.

"My friend Edward" I said blushing a bit. "And Edward this is my new buddy Sung and that's Andrew over there, they are the reason for my new car, and bike. They are my new racing pals." I said starting to ramble.

"I see, nice to meet you" he said nodding to each of them.

Then Trey came up looking sour as hell that he lost. "Here you go keys to the bike and Z."

"Why thank you. Better luck next time lover boy" I taunted, as he walked away shaking his head.

"Well let's celebrate!" Sung said as his blonde ran and jumped on him.

"Yes lets! Edward are you game?" I asked.

"Definitely" He murmured into my neck, which sent electricity through me.

We went to some 21 and over club Sung owns. Dolce was it's name, and it was hot as hell. Sung really knows how to promote it seems we were lucky enough to be graced with music by Lupe Fiasco and "Skateboard P" Pharrell Williams. It was amazing! At first we were up in the VIP room. It was soo decked out, black leather couches, Lava Lamps, and color changing light walls. I was sipping my appletini as I noticed Edward staring and smiling at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said as he stroked my hair.

"Really? From your face it doesn't look like a whole lot of nothing" I giggled.

"Well if you must know, I was laughing to myself how crazy all of this is." He said looking deep into my eyes, dazzling me.

"What's so crazy?" I asked innocently.

"How drawn I am to after only what three days of knowing each other?" he laughed.

"Ha, tell me about it. It is crazy but life's crazy we should just enjoy the ride. Hmm looks like Lupe's back and he's playing my favorite song!!! Let's dance!" I said as I dragged him downstairs to the dance floor. Lupe was performing his hit "I Gotcha". We danced closely to the beat making me feel like I was the queen of the world.

EPOV

_This girl is amazing. Something about her makes me feel like it is worth all of the torture I go though just to be near her. After what a century, I think I've finally found the one. However, when I have to finally tell her my secret I hope she is willing to accept me. Maybe I should leave her alone. What if I continue and she's gets attached and it doesn't work out? Agh, whatever I'll deal with that tomorrow. Right now, I'm just going to worry about now and how good it feels to have her here in my arms._

We stayed at the club till about 2 in the morning. Finally after she finished giggling and meeting Lupe Fiasco and Pharrell, she looked beat.

"You ready to go?" I murmured in her ear I said as I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Yup." She said leaning into me.

BPOV

"Hey Sung, we're gonna cut out of here but I'll see you tomorrow!" I said as I was leaving.

"Alright be here bright and early, you know like 3 PM" he shouted as he was beginning to be distracted by his girlfriend Gina.

We went out to my new car, Angel. My other newly acquired vehicles and Edward's Volvo were at the garage by now thanks to some of Sung's friends.

"It's late, you shouldn't have to go back, you can stay with me in my hotel room if you'd like." I offered. _Ha, that was bold._

"Sure I'd love to, but let me call my family first." He said and pulled out his phone.

"Hello Esme, I'm fine, don't worry, I'm with Bella, you know the girl I told you about. Yeah. I'm in Seattle and were going to stay here, I'll call you in the morning to tell you when I'm coming home." He said into the phone._ HE TOLD HIS MOM ABOUT ME! Good sign!_ "Alright I will call in the morning, I love you." He flipped the phone shut.

"I guess you can stay then" I said with a smile a mile long.

"Indeed" he said beaming back at me.

"Well looks like we're here, Inn at the Market." I said

And with that we got out of the car and headed back to my room for the night.

**UH OH HOTEL ROOM! What's gonna happen?? Well your just gonna have to read the next chapter and find out! Hope you liked it! )**


	7. Hotel Room and Decisions

**Yeah I own Twilight…Just like I'm gonna marry Cristiano Ronaldo!( actually that's a bad analogy, I really hope that happens )!)**

Hotel Room and Decisions 

Went up to my room in silence grinning at each other like idiots, in the elevator. Finally, we made it to my room.

"This is a nice room" Edward said looking around.

"Yeah, this is my favorite hotel in Seattle." I said going through my duffel.

"I see" he responded smiling at me.

I blushed a bit before saying, "Actually if you wouldn't mind I'm gonna take a shower and change."

"No problem I'll still be here waiting" he said sitting on the couch in the room.

"Alright, be back in a sec!" I squealed.

EPOV

_Absolutely amazing. I wonder how the rest of the night is going to go. I honestly don't think I can handle anything physical…or at least not too physical. Maybe we'll just talk, I don't really know much about her and I would love to get to know her better especially since I already feel so connected with her. I wonder if being here is such a good idea. Hmm, my eyes are still pretty topaz…I should be fine for the night but I should definitely go hunting tomorrow just to be safe. Hmm sounds like she's done. Hmm here she comes… she's so cute when she blushes._

BPOV

_Oh, oh god, oh my god, there's a boy in my hotel room! I mean it's not my first time having a boy in my room I guess but still that was different I never felt to, I can't even explain my emotions right now. But I do know that nothing major will happen here tonight I hope he can respect that._

And with that I emerged from the bathroom showered and clad in a black cami and my white silk princess pajama bottoms. I went looking for my Mac and turned it on so I could have my iTunes on. For his sanity I chose to listen to Alicia Keys, the girl could play the piano and sing! It was very calming for me; I started out with "Harlem's Nocturne".

"Ah, Alicia Keys, one of the few people I can stand that do R&B" he said with a laugh.

"Really now? You like her?" I asked as I laid down on the bed and patted the spot next to me for him to come lay next to me.

"Yeah, as a fellow piano player I respect her. She can really play." He said as he laid next to me.

"You play piano?" I asked.

"Yup, I love it, it's so calming." He said and sighed.

"Hmm, I see. So what else do you do for fun?" I inquired turning on my side so I could face him.

"Well, I guess what normal boys do. Me and my brothers play Xbox a lot. Umm I like to run, camp, and drive fast cars." He replied.

"Drive fast cars huh? Well I guess your gonna have to come driving with me one day!" I said excitedly. _Yay! He likes driving fast!_

"Definitely. So what do you do besides race cars?" he questioned.

"I run track, play soccer, hang with my friends, shop, you know normal teenage girlie stuff. OH and I love indoor skydiving and bungee jumping. And you can't forget motorcycles." I started to ramble on but everything was like word vomit, I wanted him to know everything.

"Ha, indoor skydiving. Interesting." He laughed.

"So, I have a question… they first day you saw me, in Biology you acted like I was some repulsive insect or something? What was that all about? I was so confused." I asked looking into his eyes hoping for a real answer.

"I…I don't know I was having a bad day? I guess…" he was fumbling with his words, obviously lying.

"Oh?" I said. Then laid back on my back and stared at the ceiling. "Listen, don't worry about it's in the past, live in the future, etc etc etc." I said starting to slur my words from being tired.

"Your very tired Bella, how about we go to sleep? "He said, and he was right I was pretty tired. Plus I wanted to get up early so I could go shopping.

"Fine, lets. Only one rule though, you have to sleep on top of the sheets." I said laughing and getting under the sheets.

"Fair enough" he said closing his eyes. He began to hum something that sounded like a lullaby, and then I was out.

EPOV

_Hmm, she's sleep now, and of course I am not because us Vampires can't sleep. She looks so angelic, so calm. I really wish I could tell her I was a vampire. I want to be honest with her; I don't want to hide anything from her. I think I will talk to Carlisle when I go back home, which should be in about 5 hours considering it's like 4AM. Haha she's talking in her sleep._

"_No asshole, I won give me my shit! I won fair and square" she muttered._

_I chuckled quietly to myself. She liked that word asshole didn't she? I remember my first encounter with her when I cut her off, she screamed "ASSHOLE!!!" it was quite funny. She's got such spirit. She tries to come off as if she's ok but you can sense she still misses home, if you look at her long enough. I wish I could make that go away; I hate to see her sad or whatever she's feeling as Jasper said she has a lot of emotions._

"_Edward: mumble: mumble: mumble: YES! Of course Edward" she said in her sleep._

_Invading her dreams I see._

After hearing my name come from her dreams I just laid there next to her closing my eyes and relaxing as much as possible, noticing Alicia Keys was still playing, the song was "So simple" I believe. Which is exactly how I wish thing could be, simple.

BPOV

I woke up to Edward moving off the bed. It was 9 AM; ugh I wanted at least one more hour of sleep. I opened my eyes and was staring at his back; I reached forward to let him know I was awake. He turned and smiled slightly surprised.

"Hey sleepy head, you can go back to sleep if you want. I'm gonna go home for the day, but if you would like I could come back if you wanted later tonight." He said putting on his sneakers."

"Yeah, I'd like you to come back. I think I'm racing around 9 tonight. But I think it might be a little different than last night. I think I overheard Sung and Andrew say something about drifting to someone else. So I'm gonna need my new good luck charm there." I said blushing deeply.

"Alright, just call me by three and tell me where to meet you. Actually better yet, call me at three and let me know where you are. I want to take you out to dinner before you race." He said

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

"Well, I'll see you later then" he said and kissed my forehead and headed towards the door.

"Bye" I said and then he was gone.

_Man he drives me crazy! But in a VERY good way._

And then I went back to sleep for another hour.

EPOV

After I left her I went back home to find my family waiting for me in the living room.

_Where is he?-Esme_

_Him and Bella are so cute! I can't wait till he brings her home! -Alice_

_Spending the night in a hotel with Bella I wonder if he got any? And if she's any good? -Emmett_

_Who does he thinks he is? She's not even that pretty…- Rosalie_

_I can feel him and he's happy. -Jasper_

_Here he comes now. – Carlisle_

"Hello everyone" I said smiling uncontrollably

"Did you have fun?" Emmett said and winked.

"Not that kind of fun, but yes I had fun I got to see her race. It was pretty cool." I said.

Everyone just kind of asked me questions about her, like what's like and stuff. Finally I decided it was tie to talk to Carlisle about if I should tell her what I am.

"Carlisle can I speak with you?" I asked

"Sure lets go to my office." He responded.

We got to his office.

"Carlisle I love her! It's so strange I love her so much. But I'm also so tempted by her blood it's maddening. I can't believe I made it through the night. It was sooo difficult though. " I rambled.

"Well Edward these are your choices: If you tell her you will have to change her because you know the Volturi rule about if a human knows about us. You can leave her alone, possibly breaking yours and her heart. Or you could wait it out and see if she will figure it out her self, which is very likely. Her father is very close with Billy Black. She's bound to hear about us. But this choice is up to you." He said

_The choice was mine and I had to figure something out soon._

**Hello my loves!!! Sorry if this chapter was kind of crappy. I'm trying to transition to when or how he tells her. I have a few ideas though. So, please! Give your input on how you'd like to see this go. Read the choices Carlisle gave Edward and tell me which you think he should do. And if you have any better ones please by all means tell me! I'm getting drained because I'm off spring break and the papers are coming! Ahh! So please review! Your reviews are what keep me going! R&R )**


	8. Drifting and Fighting

**Twilight is still not mine!**

Drifting and Fights

BPOV

_**BEEP BEEP.**_

_Ugh. Text message, Meet at 8 at the garage.10 AM not bad. Ugh I wish Edward was still here, it was so comforting when he was here. Hmm what shall I don't have to meet with Sung and Andrew till 8 and don't have to call Edward till 3…SHOPPING! YAY! Ugh I'm such a girl. _

I ran in the bathroom and did what I had to do. Did my little workout routine. I threw on my light wash GLO jeans, my Wu Tang clan concert tee, my black Zoo York hoodie, black Nike Shox, and huge hoops. I ran around looking for my wallet, which happened to be in my purse and I didn't see it! I surveyed the room making sure I had everything and then walked to the elevator. I went down and saw it was surprisingly nice. 60 degrees and the sun was shining, _this is probably a one time only thing up here in the winter probably, better take advantage_. So I decided to walk to the mall because I remember from before it wasn't so far. I reached in my purse for my iPod and cranked "Easy" by Paula De Anda and Lil' Wayne. I as walked I looked around and was in awe of how this really was like the Emerald City with gleaming skyscrapers and such. I loved it here, A LOT better than forks, but oh well I'm still quite close to here anyway. Finally I reached the mall and basically went crazy. I loved shopping, it gave me almost as good of a rush as running, swimming or racing even.

EPOV

_I still have nothing for what or how I will tell her I'm a vampire. I think I will try to put it off for awhile so she can get to know me better first. I would hate for her to be repulsed by me… hmm someone's coming. Ahh, its Emmett. _

"Hey broski" he said coming and stretching out on my floor.

"Broski?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, don't ask. Whatsup?" He said.

"Nothing just thinking about Bella?" I said staring off picturing her.

"HEHE, hmm Bella, if only I wasn't married… psshh I'd tap that, bump that and even BANG that…twice." He said with a goofy grin.

"But you are married, to my sister by the way. And you couldn't have Bella anyway she's mine." I said mater of factly.

"Yeah, whatever. So when are you going to see her again?"

"Tonight, she has another race. I think she said something about drifting actually." I said not really knowing what I was talking about.

"Drift? Really I wanna go see that!" he said like an excited little kid.

"Maybe next time, I'm taking her on a date tonight before her race."

"Very nice, very nice. Well I ought to be getting back to my wife… I have a strange feeling she heard my comment about wanting Bella. Gotta go make her..." he started to say something I didn't want to hear.

"Just go" I said looking away trying to get the dirty images out of my head.

I laid out on my couch and awaited her call.

BPOV

By the time I was done I had wished I had my car. 2 pairs of jeans and 4 tees from Hollister, a cute jean Mini and midriff tee from Armani Exchange, Cropped BEBE bomber jacket, Earrings from Claire's and Hot Topic as well as some fishnets and a studded belt, Jewelry, Chain Belt and a corset from Guess, some D&G white plastic aviators, some cute tops from D.E.M.O, black leather pants and matching bomber jacket from Wilson's Leather and sexy essentials and sweats from Victoria Secret. _Yeah I really shopped I'm gonna have to race for big money tonight, I got to replenish my bank account, there went like 3,000 dollars of racing money I had saved up, I think I still had about 5,000 in my account but still I liked having money I hated people buying my stuff. _I sat down at Starbucks and got my usual Venti Cinnamon Dolce and coffee cake. I noticed it was three so I called Edward.

**RING.RING.RING**

"Hello"

"**Hi!"**

"How are you?"

"**I'm good, I'm at the mall. I have to meet up with Sung and Andrew at like 8 so you want to do dinner at 6?" **

"Sure sounds good. I'll be by at 5:30 to get you. Ha I should be leaving now so talk to you when I get there"

"**Alright, see you then!"**

I snapped my phone shut, sighed as I looked at my bags, put my iPod buds in to get ready for my walk. As I was about to click "Knock Em' Out" by Lily Allen as I was being approached by a blonde guy with acne for days, and his somewhat cute skater friend. _The unattractive ones are always the bold ones aren't they?_ I clicked the song as they came near grabbed my bags. I really didn't feel like going through the tango today so as they spoke I just mouthed "Can't hear you" and kept walking. Mean I know! But I wanted to go get ready for my date with Edward! I'd find some way to balance out my karma later…maybe id be nicer to the forks boys when they approached me, yeah sounds like a good plan. I raced back to the hotel to get ready for my night. BIG night ahead, date and RACING yay!!!

EPOV

_I can't wait to see her._ I thought as I zoomed towards Seattle where my angel awaited me.

BPOV

For the night I decided on the black Midriff logo Armani exchange tee, my leather pants and matching bomber jacket, and my cute gold chain belt. _I'm going to freeze but oh well, I will still look hot! Plus I'll be in and out of buildings and cars no big!_ I did my eyes with gold glittery shadow and outlined them with kohl. I put a very little bit of bronzer on. And for my lips a rose color. I put my hair in a flirty high pony tail and put on my huge gold heart hoops from guess. I looked good! _Damn I'm sexy, BUT not in a conceited way. I hope he likes. _He finally called my cell at exactly 5:30 and said he was downstairs. _Punctual, good quality to have. _I slipped on my Nine West stiletto boots and went down. He looked very yummy! He was wearing black Diesel jeans, a black Ramones fitted tee, and a black leather jacket. Oh my god! And were those all black air forces I saw?

"Air forces?" I questioned.

"Well I wanted to fit in a bit, I mean how many kids did you see wearing pumas last night?" he said pulling me into a hug.

"Not many. However I didn't see too many rocking Ramones either" I said and laughed looking up at him.

"So what are you in the mood for?" he asked me.

"Um, there's a really nice French restaurant down the street we could go there." I said.

"Whatever you want my love." He said kissing my forehead.

We walked to the restaurant and made small talk about the day. We finally reached it and when we got there was a nice little crowd. We walked up to where the hostess was. She was pretty, olive skin, black hair, green eyes, and probably around 22. She was definitely staring at Edward shamelessly as he said he wanted a small somewhat private booth for two. She gave me a look and kind of rolled her eyes as she turned away to direct us to our booth.

"Your server will be right here in a minute" she said and then turned walking away, shaking her ass a little too much if you ask me.

We looked at out menus.

"So what are you going to get?" He asked.

"Escargot, I don't want anything too heavy or it will be all over my car. And that's not going to happen." I giggled.

"Snails, you are a brave girl, Bella Swan." He said reaching for my hand. I blushed of course.

"What are you going to get?" I asked.

"Um, foie gras." He said reluctantly.

"Goose liver, yum!" I mocked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Miss Escargot!" He retorted.

Finally the waiter came. He looked me over, he was cute but I was too busy staring at Edward. He just dazzled me. We ordered, or should I say Edward ordered for the both of us.

"So you ready for your race?" He asked.

"Yup, it's drifting tonight. That's kind of a challenge but I love challenges. Plus I think the winnings are going to be big tonight. Japanese drifters don't mess around. And I think they guy I'm racing is Yakuza so it's gonna be big they're insane when it comes to this shit. "I said thinking of how much my life was paralleling Tokyo Drift.

"Yakuza?" he questioned.

"Japanese mafia basically" I said sipping my water.

Finally our food came. We seemed to eat in a hurry. I guess we were both excited.

"Excuse me but I will be right back. Don't go anywhere" he said as he finished eating. And then on his way to the washroom I'm guessing.

EPOV

_I must make it! Ugh! This is so disgusting! I hate throwing up food. But I had to eat she would have thought it weird if I hadn't. I must really like this girl if she's got me eating human food for her. She looks really good tonight. And as Emmett would say "I'd tap that, bump that and even bang that twice. It's hard resisting her in so many ways. But thankfully I went hunting very quickly before I came. I hope she does well in her race. Her face seems to always light up when she talks about racing and when she won the other night. _

I started at myself in the mirror making sure nothing got on my clothes. I grabbed a mint from the basket in the bathroom, and returned to my angel. When I came back the check was there and she looked slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I inquired with concern.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, just the waiter… flirting, whatever." She said pulling her jacket one as I put exactly 60 dollars in the bill jacket, which was enough for dinner and a generous tip considering he flirted with Bella while I was gone. We walked back to her hotel hand in hand.

BPOV

We got the "Angel" (Celica) from valet and were on the way to the spot because Sung called while we were waiting for the car and said to go straight to the spot. We drove to some parking garage lot. _OMG I'M LIVING TOKYO DRIFT!_ I thought excitedly. Edward looked over.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked amusedly.

"Have you ever seen Fast and Furious Tokyo drift? I swear I'm like the American kid only way cooler! I didn't like his character, I'm a Han fan. But anyway this is just like one of the scenes." I rambled giddily.

"OH" he laughed.

We got up to the top were we would start the race. Edward got out of the car not before kissing my cheek. Then he went to go stand by Andrew. The guy was racing with a 350 z with a Veilside kit. We were told the conditions we were racing for $2000.

"I'm Don" he said extending his hand.

"Bella, nice to meet you." I said sugary sweet.

"May the best person win" he said with a serious tone and turned to get in his car.

Sung walked up to mine and leaned in my window "Hey princess, this guy is a real fucker be careful aight? He drives dirty. But you'll do fine kiddo."

"Ha ok thanks. See you at the bottom."

I started to get pumped. I began blasting "Feel Good Time" by Pink. Then a Hispanic looking guy came before us and set us off.

READY._SET._**GO!**

We began neck in neck we drifted past the first curve side by side me on the outside almost scraping the wall but I didn't because I was just that good. We continued down. By curve 3 he was getting impatient so he sped up and whipped in front of me nearly hitting my car but drifted beautifully away. I almost wiped out but I regained control and sped off behind him. _You wanna play dirty huh? I'm gonna mop the floor wit you son"_ so I started to tailgate a bit then zipped right I front of him as he was going to hit the curve with very good style , well until I came a long. He scratched the wall. _HA HA MOTHER FOCUKER!_ I continued down he was hot on my heels we hit the last curve at the same time and spiraled out me just ahead by I a bit but I definitely won! I was getting out my car as he got out of his and he was FUIROUS!

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed.

"Who me?" I pointed to my chest trying to look and sound innocent.

"Yeah you. What was that you played dirty as hell!" he spat.

"What the fuck! You started it! I almost wiped out over the 3rd curve!" I was getting upset.

"That was your own damn fault hoe!" he said getting in my face, so I spat in his face. He was going to hit me but then something beautiful happened, looking every bit like a warrior god, Edward tackled him with fire in his eyes.

**HEY GUYS! Hope you enjoyed! Especially iXcanXreadXyourXmind, Thanks for the suggestion. Sorry Bella didn't fight more though. And please if you guys think my chapters are too long please do tell me! Suggestions are always welcome ).Sorry for not updating last night but by the time I finished this it was way late and I was drained from homework! R&R I love you guys!**

**P.S and Tokyo drift is definitely one of my fave movies…not really as a movie but more like a continuous music video as my friend called it. Soo if I refer to it a lot please bear with me! )**


	9. Secrets Uncovered

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for not updating sooner but my senioritis is draining into all aspects of my life…but I'm back!**

Secrets Uncovered

EPOV

"That was your own damn fault hoe!" that asshole Bella was racing said.

_That's it I draw the line. I have been holding back but I will not stand for him calling her such names. _

_**She spat in my face. BITCH! I'm going to knock her pretty little lights out! – Don**_

I jumped right as he was raising his hand to hit her. I basically lost all control of my self. I wanted to tear him limb to limb and snap his neck! I went along to punching and kicking him. My temper was still rising was about to snap his neck and drain him as I was rapidly losing all control of my senses and then I saw Bella's horrified expression. It snapped me out of whatever crazed episode I was having. All I could think of was I didn't want her to see the monster I was. She looked so shocked, honestly I couldn't really name what her emotion was. It was like she had me in some type of hold. Then I heard the sirens of the police and everyone scatter. She screamed for me to get in her car but all I could think was that I would harm her in some way so I ran. I ran far, far, far away never looking back.

BPOV

_**Diary!**_

**_So I haven't wrote in here in awhile. How's sitting in my backpack going for ya? Well recently I won 2 well one race I'm not to sure about this last one. Actually this last race has been quite interesting to say the least. So after the race the guy I raced had major attitude and got all up in my face and stuff. I think he was going to hit me and then seemingly out of no where Edward took him down and began savagely beating him. It was kind of scary at first but really I was afraid the guys friends were going to like pull out guns or something and start shooting, I mean they are Yakuza, and well street racers are known for guns too. But anyways everyone pretty much sided with me and cheered him on. Then the cops came and we all fled. I tried to get him to come back with me but he ran off. I hope he's ok. The people downstairs said that he took his car. I guess he went home. I don't really know what happened though. I've never seen I guy lose it like that before. And his eyes changed they were like two little drops of coal. Maybe I should head back to forks. I know I was going to stay here till Sunday but I think its time to at least try to cope with forks. Besides I'll be back here in Seattle on the weekends according to me deal with Sung and Andrew. Who I should go see now and tell them I wont be back till next Friday._**

_**X0X BELLA REINA!**_

I finished writing and changed out of my racer clothes. I decided on a black sweat outfit that had rhinestone skulls on it from Victoria secret and a plain white cami and my Shox. I ran down and got my car. I made it to the garage I saw the door was open so I drove in. Sung and Andrew were surrounded by their many model friends. Sung was the first to acknowledge me.

"Hey pretty lady, how are you holding up?" Sung asked getting up from his harem to give me a hug.

"I'm alright. No blood no fouls. I've had worse incidents back in Phoenix." I said trying to sound calm.

"Some boyfriend you got there missy. He really did a number on Don." Andrew said with a laugh and left to go upstairs with two girls.

"Oh my god. Is he going to be ok?" I asked with concern

"That asshole will be fine. Really it looked worse than it was. Besides he's had worse he's been shot before." Sung said angrily. "I should have never let you race against him , he's such a prick."

"No worries man, it's ok, I'm just made I lost what 2000 bucks." I said looking at the ground.

"Naw, we got the money his guys apologized for his bad behavior and gave it to us. They said he shouldn't treat a girl like that. They felt bad. They even threw in and extra 1,000. Which by the way. "he went off to his desk and grabbed an envelope and handed it to me. "Here is 2,000 me and Andrew can split the other 1,000. You deserve this. Great job out there tonight. You made me proud. You're the sister I never got but always wanted. He laughed.

"Aw, thanks Sung. But I'm heading back to forks for the week so I can go to school and what not. I'll be back next Friday though alright! Actually maybe I'll be back Saturday but no racing, you can show me some clubs." I said giving him a hug.

"Sounds like a plan. And bring your boyfriend!" he yelled as I got in my car and backed out.

I drove fast towards forks. I wanted to see Edward. I had no idea where he lived but I had to see him. _What time is it? 1:00 AM. Well normal teens are usually awake let's call Jessica._ I whipped out my phone and called Jessica.

"mmmmello" she sighed into the phone.

"Hey jess it's me Bella. I was wondering if you knew where the Cullens live. I hope I didn't wake you." I said realizing she had totally been sleep. _This place is so weird wait teen is sleep wait it is only Thursday. School night._

"Don't worry it's umm, out by umm…you know where the forest is keep driving around there until you see a huge white house the lights will probably be on that's the house." She mumbled sleepily.

"Thanks love, I'll see you in the morning." I chirped.

"Yay you're coming back" she said before she clicked off.

_Hahah yeah I'm coming back. _

I drove around and around and around until I finally found it. The place was huge! It reminded me of all of the rich kids' houses back home. All the lights were on and it seemed I heard laughter. I drove up the drive way and parked outside the walkway. I headed up and the door swung open before I even knocked. It was Alice.

"Hi! Come on in." she smiled and said excitedly.

"Hi, I was wondering if…" I started

"Yeah, He's here. But you might want to stay down here for awhile. She said leading me to the living room where the rest of the family was. Emmett and Jasper were playing Madden NFL Street. Rosalie was doing her nails, looking bored as ever. Then there was Carlisle he was sitting with who I presumed to be Esme his wife. She had pretty Carmel colored and a heart shaped face. She saw me and got up and came over.

"You must be Bella" she said hugging me.

"Yeah, it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I responded

"Oh please call me Esme." She said.

"Alright, thank you. Actually umm may I speak with you C-Carlisle?" I stuttered._ I wonder what he will say about Edward's behavior. I hope I don't get him in trouble._

"Sure let's go to my office." he said leading me up the stairs and down the hall.

I sat on the couch as did he.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" he asked.

"Well, I had a few questions about Edward. Tonight at my race after some guy was threatening and seemingly going to become violent he went ballistic basically. I mean I definitely am grateful he stepped in but it was weird. I noticed something very odd. It was like his eyes changed to two little black coals like Scott Speedman's in **Underworld Evolution**, you know the Half Vampire, Half Lycan. I know this sounds crazy but his eyes looked EXCATLY THE SAME!" I rambled hysterically.

"Well…." He started

"And I'm not crazy but his strength was so incredible! I've never seen anyone even when truly angered. And the eyes. It was like something out of a vampire movie. But of course vampires don't exist…" I said looking down feeling like an idiot. _I watch WAY too many movies._

"And if vampires did exist?" Carlisle asked looking my eyes as if he was trying to tell me something.

"That'd be the coolest thing ever. The coolest thing since squeeze cheese. But they don't…" I rambled but I kept looking in his eyes, they seemed to be telling me something. _What on earth could he be trying to get me to understand. If the existed. If they...WAIT! _"OH MY GOD ARE SAYING THAT YOU GUYS ARE VAMPIRES!!!!!!" I screamed.

He just looked at me as if saying "you all ready know the answer."

"HOLY SHIT! That's crazy! But but but...wow." I stammered

"A lot to take in my dear, but now that you know the truth go on to talk to Edward. He was sure once you so his display of rage you'd never want to talk to him again. And he'd be shocked if you actually want to se him after finding out the secret." He said standing up.

"Where's his room?" I said looking down the hall. And then I saw him. I began to run towards him.

**Sorry this is shorter than normal! And possibly slightly crappy (I'm writing at school). I didn't really know how to show he was a vampire. And I couldn't have Carlisle outright tell her. And there will be more character interactions in the next chapter, sorry for taking so long with Alice and Bella bonding. And don't worry next chapter will be better and longer! Love you guys! You reviews it was keeps me writing so please R&R )**


	10. Explanations and Going back to School

**I'll own Twilight the same day that I'll stop loving Cristiano Ronaldo, which will be NEVER! **

Explanations and Going Back to School 

Alice POV

"Looks like she found out" I giggled happy that things were going to be looking up for Edward.

"Yeah finally he won't be the odd man out any more" Emmett said putting the game controller down and going over to Rosalie.

"Finally no more brooding emotions. They were really starting to get to me" jasper sighed.

"A human, ha we'll see how this goes." Snorted Rosalie.

**_Vision_. **_Edward and Bella looking happy together and she looked very different. It began to become hazy I can't really make out what's happening, it seems to be rewinding? And now blankness. _

"That was very odd. I've never had such a short confusing vision" I mumbled to myself.

EPOV

She came running to me basically jumping on me. I lifted her up into a hug. _I can't believe she wants to be so near me. She knows how I am a monster. _

"Oh my god. I thought I'd never see you again the way you let. Oh my god. "She said slapping me.

"I just didn't want anything bad to happen. If I stayed I would have killed him. I didn't want you to think of me as the monster I really am." I said sadly.

BPOV

"You are not a monster you are my angel." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You are very odd you know that?" he said shaking his head as he looked at me.

"I've heard it before and will probably hear it again. Besides it's part of my charm." I cooed.

He just laughed and pulled me into his room. It was pretty neat. Especially for a boy's room, there was a black leather couch, an expensive looking stereo, and tons and I do mean TONS! of CD's. I gaped as I walked over a started to look through them.

"You probably won't know anything about those." He smirked.

"Ella James, Linkin Park, Debussy…CIRQUE DU SOLEIL MUSIC!!! PSSSH I KNO ALL ABOUT THAT!" I screamed smiling.

"Really? You know about Cirque Du Soleil?" he asked curiously.

"Um, chea. I go see the circus every year it came and I saw it once when I went to Las Vegas. Freaking amazing stuff I must admit. And a little secret between you and me I wish I could join." I giggled.

"Truly interesting." He said beckoning me to sit on the couch with him. "So do you have any you questions about my life style?" he asked.

"Do you have any cool super powers?" I asked like a little kid who just got to meet superman.

"Oh Bella, well all of senses are enhanced. I can run faster, talk faster, etc. than humans. The only thing I got that I guess you could call a "super power" I can read minds, however I can't read yours. It's like they don't exist. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can manipulate emotions. But not all vampires get powers. Usually it's just traits that are enhanced from being a human. For example my power. I was very in tune with people when I was alive, you know like what they thought and stuff like that. Therefore I can read minds." H e rambled as I just looked in awe.

"Cool" I mumbled. Then tried to think of another question, my brain was running low.

"How come you seem to be able to restrain me so easily I mean aren't vampires all about sucking humans dry?" I asked slightly laughing.

"My family and I drink only animal blood. Hence, my eyes are topaz." He said pointing to his eye. "And as for restraining against your ever tempting fragrance well I don't know how I do it but I manage some how. Maybe it's because your actually presence is just as intoxicating and I wouldn't want to ruin that." He was stroking my hair and trace lines on my face.

I blushed. "Thanks I guess. SHIZNIT! Its Four I best be gettin home yo!" I joked.

"You just love to act crazy" I he stated.

"HELL YES! Life's too short to do anything but have fun. Therefore I act like a friggin idiot every time I get the chance." I said standing. "Walk me to my car?

"Sure"

We went down stairs only to see the living room was cleared out. But then from um noises? In the house it was easy to figure out where everyone went.

"EW, EW, EWWWWWW" I shrieked laughing and running out the house with Edward right on my heels.

"Ugh, and I have to live with that. How do you think I feel? Plus I can read minds remember? "He winced.

"Aww poor Eddie! Are you sure you're just not jealous you're not getting any?" I laughed then noticed I probably over stepped my boundaries. _STUPID STUPID BELLA! _

He came up to where I was leaning on my car and held me by the hips and looked me straight in the eye. And said "I could probably get any girl I want but I chose to save myself for the right girl not just anyone. So no I am not jealous."

I gulped. "I'm sorry" I looked down noticing as soon as I looked down I could finally breathe. "Well I better get home so I can get ready for school."

"You're going to school you've been up all night!" I he said with concern.

I shrugged. "Me and my friends do this all the time. All I need are some energy drinks and maybe a half an hour of sleep. I'll see you at school mi amor" I said then blowing an air kiss and got in my car. I winked then sped away.

I finally reached home about a whole 15 minutes later. I tried to come in quietly but I saw Charlie was already up getting ready for work.

"Bells you're back already?" H e questioned sounding happy.

"Yeah, I'm back. I got a car and made some friends in Seattle. But I decided I should come back. I don't want the school to think I'm bad or anything. I mean it is my first week." I said heading towards the stairs with adrenaline rush in hand.

"I guess. Well try to get a little bit of sleep since you seem so adamant about going." He said and came and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, have a good day at work." And with that I run upstairs and plotted what I was going to wear for school. Best plan for when staying up all night change into what you were going to wear once you woke so you could sleep longer. I showered very quickly by the time I got out it was five. I ran to my room and started picking. I decided on some black sandblasted true religion jeans that I loved oh so much because they hugged my figure just right, my white "Hot as FCUK" tee, and white air forces with a black swoosh. I put my iPod in my ears and listened to The Painted Veil Soundtrack, it was so calming and I loved the piano. As I laid I thought of cute ways to ask Edward to the dance, finally I decided I was going to ask Alice for help. _Although I can be girly I'm kind of a tomboy, my friends called me a girly tomboy if you will. Which I really need to call them they should be coming up here soon. Ugh EFF! It's time to "wake up". What shall I do with my hair and makeup?_ I Decided on to high pig tails making me look kind of like baby spice and did my eyes with kohl and my lips with a bit of glass shine. _Perfecto._ With that I downed the adrenaline rush I had brought up and headed down to get another one as I headed out. it seemed Veronica was still sleep as I could hear her snore I was I went down. I laughed a bit then headed to my car, when I realized I saw Alice Cullen standing by it.

"Um Hello?" I said confused.

"Hey Isa" she piped. _Isa hmm I kinda like it. It reminded my of this kid I knew Firas Isa, he was kind of a wanker but he was a hell of a kisser_. _Whatever she can call me whatever I like her! _

"Whatsup? How'd you get here?" I inquired unlocking the car so we could get in.

"I ran. I had a vision of you asking Edward to the dance and I figured you were going to need my help" I said as she slipped in the passenger seat.

"You are an angel!" I exclaimed then kissed her cheek, she laughed. I got my music together, I can't drive without it. I picked "What you know" by T.I, kinda old but I loved it any way, _T.I is so fine_. I noticed Alice doing a little dance to this and I laughed.

"Alice, what you about this?" I asked laughing as she rapped along.

"I KNOW ALL ABOUT THIS! Hey, I might be a vampire who's been around for decades but I try to keep up, I mean we can't sleep so I wind up watching way too much MTV for my own good." She beamed.

"Wow you guys can't sleep?" I said with amazement._ I wish I didn't have to sleep. I could get so much accomplished. Because me staying up is so unhealthy._

"So you need help right?" she asked as I finally decided to pull out the drive way.

"Yes, yes I do." I said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Were going to need Construction paper, makers, glitter, and helpers." She said with a smile.

EPOV

"LET'S GO PEOPLE!" I yelled for my siblings.

"We aren't exactly people Edward." Emmett laughed coming down the stairs.

"You know what I mean." I retorted.

"Oh, but I don't" Jasper smirked joining us.

"ROSALIE! ALICE COME ONE! You guys look wonderful no matter what lets go!" I screamed.

"I'm coming damnit!" Rosalie yelled. Then finally descending down the stairs she came fixing her hair.

"Ok, now where's Alice?" I asked jasper.

"Oh she left already" he said looking down and immediately blocking his mind.

"What's going on?" I inquired while we got in the car.

"You'll see" He said with a smile.

I sped all the way to school wondering what was going on. Then I saw something strange. I saw Alice and Bella getting out of Bella's car and heading towards school. They stopped to look at me and laughed then kept on going. _I wonder what they're plotting. _

**Cliffy I know! Sorry! But I promise I will better with updating this weekend I've just been Hella busy with school, battling senioritis and Fan fiction has been acting weird and I couldn't upload! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! A little dull I know but aren't you guys excited to see Edward's surprise? Next chapter should be interesting! R&R. I love you guys! **


	11. Questions and Answers

**Twilight is not mine. So sad I know (. **

Questions and Answers 

BPOV

**_MY AWESOME DIARY HELLO! _**

****

**_List of things I need to get from the art room: _**

****

**_Pink, Red, and White Construction paper _**

****

**_Glitter _**

****

**_Spray Paint _**

****

**_Markers _**

****

**_AHH THIS PLAN IS GONNA BE AWESOME! Ugh. But I'd be soo crushed if he says he doesn't want to go with me. I mean I guess I could understand. But I did have _** **_Alice_****_ assure me that he would be pleased with my efforts, however that doesn't mean he'll say yes. Speaking of _** **_Alice_****_ I hope she convince Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie to help with my little plan. Also I have to find jess so she can help me with the posters and notes and to ask Angie and Lauren to help. So much to do! Ay Dios Mio! _**

**_Adios! _**

**_BELA REINA! _**

****

"BELLA MY LOVE!" screamed and overly excited Jessica.

"Hello darlin how are you?" I said kissing her on both cheeks. _O wow I'm happy. _

"Whatsup? Did you find the Cullen residence? What happened?" She asked a mile a minute.

"Yes I found it. It was good. I had to give Edward something, we had met up while I was in Seattle and I had to give it back to him. And I need a favor." I rambled

"OOH LA LA! Hmm favor? What do you need sweetie?"

"Well I need you to help me with my plan to ask Edward to the turnabout. First I'm going to have him go on a little scavenger hunt. Then that is going to lead him out to the quad in front where you, me, The Cullens, and Angie, and Lauren will be holding posters that spell out Will go to the dance with me, and I'll be holding the me sign."

"AWWW, THAT'S GONNA BE HELLA CUTE!" she exclaimed. "Shit, first is about to start I gotta run but we'll work on the posters during Spanish! I'm so excited for you."

She ran off. I wrote my first note for Edward.

_"You are my sunshine on a cloudy day. We learn about both of these things in the class we have together where your next clue will be!" _

I put it in his locker and raced off to English.

EPOV

_Everyone's blocking off their minds to me. Hmm what's going on here? Alice is singing that annoying Av, Av whatever that girl's name is song "Girlfriend", Jasper's thinking of . . . oh god he's thinking of _ _Alice__ ewww! Emmett is humming elevator music and Rosalie is thinking of clothes. Something's up. _

" Alice, what's going on your hiding something?"

"Noothing!" _you'll see later. _

_Strange._ I walked to my locker and saw a piece of paper sticking out.

_"You are my sunshine on a cloudy day. We learn about both of these things in the class we have together where your next clue will be!" _

_Question Mark? Scavenger hunt? This very interesting. I guess I can't wait till biology I'm guessing. Hmm Biology I can't wait I'll get to see my sunshine, Bella. _

I headed off to class.

BPOV

Once third period came I met jess in Spanish and we got working on the posters. It was fun she told me she had asked Mike Newton.

"Oo! How'd you do it?" I asked

"I wrote him a little poem and made him cupcakes.

"Ahh, the way to a man's heart FOOD!"

We giggled and Senor Vasquez heard us. "Que paso? Un chiste para la clase?"

Then we were saved by the bell. We ran out of class holding the posters. I saw Edward coming towards us. Jess yelled "RUN!" and we ran to trig. Mr. Varner wasn't there so we had a sub who really didn't care what we did. We finally finished them and I decided to write my next note and for time sake made it the last one.

_"Do you only wanna dance? Meet me at _ _3:00__ after school out front!" _

Before heading to lunch me and Jess fond Alice and showed her everything.

"This is going to be lovely! Here we can put the stuff in my locker." She exclaimed.

We put the stuff in her locker, talking about the dance and other girly stuff. We went off to lunch Alice invited us to her table.

"Hey guys, Bella and Jess will be sitting with us today." Alice said sliding in besides Jasper kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Whatsup ladies?" Emmett said smiling.

"Nothing really." Jess said blushing.

"Same here, hey where's that loser you call a brother?" I asked. Then I was being held by very strong arms.

"Who's a loser?" Edward whispered in my ear. I turned and smirked.

"You" then he started tickling me.

"Really, I'm a loser? You sure?" the tickling continued until finally I gave up.

"Ay, ay, ow, ow! Ok fine your not a loser!" I said so he would stop.

He stopped and seat next to me. We all just talked about what happened while I was gone. This was not much. Then Alice said me, her, Jess and Rosalie should go shopping for the dance. Rosalie declined glaring at me and Jessica. I_ce bitch much?_ So it seemed it would just be and the girls Friday.

"Oh wait Friday I'm racing! We could probably stay the whole weekend, Sung said whenever I came to race he'd lend me one of his many condos. You guys could see me race Friday and then we could shop Saturday."

"Sounds like fun! I'm game!" Jessica said

"As long as shopping and fast cars are involved you got me too!" Alice exclaimed.

"You sure you don't wanna come Rosalie?" I asked sweetly knowing she loved cars.

"No, it's fine" she struggled.

"So your going to the dance?" Edward asked

Yeah I think so. I'm not sure but I know I want to go shopping this weekend." I evaded the question weakly. Then the bell rang. We all said out goodbyes. Me and Edward walked hand in hand to Biology. We got quite a few stares. Mike Newton looked VERY displeased to say the least. But was cordial when seeing me.

"Hey Bells its nice to have you back." he said trying to flirt.

"Thanks" I said pulling Edward to our lab table. Where he found the note I had placed there before lunch. "Oh, what's that?" I inquired innocently.

"Oh just a note." He said glancing then crumpling and putting into his pocket. _I wonder if I'll see him _ _three o'clock_ Just as I was about to ask him what he thought about it Mr. Banner shut the lights off and began a movie. We sat in silence. Edward was straining away from me but still holding my hand. It felt like fire, it was amazing. I was using all of my strength not to jump his bones right then and there. _Of course I wouldn't know how that would go considering I'm a virgin!_ Anyways, class pretty much went like that us hand in hand in silence. Finally it was time to go. He quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek which of course made me blush. I smiled at him and blew him an air kiss and ran off to gym. Gym sucked we were running laps for the presidential fitness test. I was first to finish the mile. Then a few more kids were done including Mike Newton who sauntered over to me. _Boys saunter?_ I thought.

"Hey you"

"Hi mike. What's good?"

"Nothing I guess. Um, what's with you and Cullen?"

"What's it too you?" he was already getting on my nerves.

"It's just you and him seemed extra close today. And well I don't think you going out with him would be best. You seem like such a great girl and he's…" he trailed off and I was losing my cool.

"Listen, me and Edward's relationship has nothing to do with you. Secondly, you obviously don't know him because he's wonderful! And finally you've talked to me a totally of what two times since I've been here? I could be a serial killer for all you know, I seem like a great girl? Looks can be deceiving" I ranted.

"Oh. Okay. Well I was wondering had you asked anyone to the dance yet?" he struggled to say.

"Not yet, but I'm in the process of asking Edward. And didn't my new best friend JESSICA ask you?" one nerve and he's riding it like a cowboy.

"Yeah, but I was waiting to see if maybe you'd ask me. I mean I really think you're ..." and I cut him off. _I've lost my cool._

"There will never be a me and you so don't even finish. Jessica likes you a lot and right now I'm thinking you don't even deserve her. Making her wait after she made you cupcakes. That's just rude! So get off this little fantasy of you and me because it just won't happen papito. Now go make nice with Jess after school and say you'd looove to go with her. Claro? Ok good" I finished and ran to the locker room and got changed. It was Showtime for Edward.

EPOV

I went to the front of the school as the note directed. And there stood Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Lauren, Angela, and finally Bella holding signs spelling out "Will you go to the dance with me?" Bella was holding the Me sign. And then I ran over to them.

"Edward Cullen, Mi amor, will you go to the dance with me?" She asked.

"Of course I will." I responded and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then I looked at her and finally found the courage to ask her something I had been waiting to.

"Bella would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I said loud enough for the crowd around us to hear.

BPOV

_Breathe. Breathe. BREATHE!!!! _

"SI! SI! YES! I want to be your girlfriend" and with that he pulled me into a kiss that took my breath away.

**YAY!!!!!! R&R! Hope y'all liked it! ) I got the idea of asking with signs and notes from my guy friends around prom time last year. **


	12. Unexpectedness

**Don't buy me a drank…T-Pain and Yung Joc buy me rights to Twilight.**

Unexpectedness

BPOV

I was happily in the arms of Edward being surrounded by my girls Alice and Jessica shrieking about how happy they were for us and being excited about our upcoming shopping trip. And then the one and only mike Newton came up.

"Bella you're making a big mistake!" he pleaded "I could treat you so much better than him! Why didn't you pick me?!"

I was about to snap on him but Jessica beat me too it.

"Michael Newton! How dare you say this in front of me! The AUDACITY! I ought to beat the living shit out of you!" she screamed and proceeding to kick him in the cojones. "I hope you find yourself another date because you and me are over like the spice girls!"

He just looked at her in shock.

"Let's get out of here" I said pulling a still fuming Jessica to my car. "Damn girl, I didn't know you had that in you. I mean I've never seen a small town chica like yourself spit so much fury. I'm so proud to be your friend!"

"He had it coming. If I hadn't I saw you gearing up to doing it. That and Edward would have ripped him to shreds." She giggled.

"Let's get you home warrior" I smiled then peeled out of the parking lot off to Jess' house. We were singing along to "Circle Circle Dot Dot" by Jamie Kennedy and Stu Stone when we reached her house.

"You are so cool. I'm really happy you came here, you bring life to this place." Jess said sweetly

"Its least I can do suga, now get out my car I got to go pack for your trip to Seattle!"

"Bye loser!"

I laughed and headed home. When I got there I saw Alice sitting with my dad and Veronica.

"Hey people" I said throwing my keys in the key basket and making my way to the kitchen.

"Eventful day?" Alice laughed following me to the kitchen

"Yeah you could say that"

"Hey bells how was your day?" Charlie said fatherly

"Good, I mean as far as school goes. And I'm pretty sure Alice here filled you in on the happenings of the day."

"Oh yes she did I'm so happy for you! Edward is such a hottie!" Veronica gushed hugging me.

"Yah yah I know. And you guys know about the Seattle excursion I'm assuming"

"Yeah, and as long as you find someplace to say you can go." Charlie said obviously trying to be a cool parent.

"Thanks papi! _I forget I'm no longer in Phoenix sometimes, and he's not Davi's Dad who was like a dad to me._ I mean dad… well me and Alice are going to go upstairs to study and pack.

"Nice meeting you guys!" Alice exclaimed then we ran up stairs.

I pulled out some Ads from magazine I wanted to put up on the walls and some posters of Cristiano Ronaldo, Usher, Eminem, Christina Aguilera, Kaká, and T.I

"Hey wanna help me put these up?"

"Sure, ooo T.I I like him" Alice said admiring the poster.

We went about hanging the posters and pictures up. I looked to see what time it was, 5:00. Sung should be awake by now so I decided to call him.

_Ring.Ring.Ring._

"Hey baby girl, whatsup?" He answered.

"Not much. Listen do you think me and two of my girls can stay in one of your condos when we come down tomorrow?"

"Anything for you princess! And I mean that in a completely big bro kinda way, just so your boyfriend doesn't get mad."

"Hey how'd you know we were going out he just asked me today"

"Um, how he was about to kill Don? Haha you guys are official now? Hmm I'm gonna have to have a talk with him about not break your heart."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Well I have to go so I'll se you tomorrow. Meet you at the garage."

"Later girl"

And we hung up Alice was already going through my clothes.

"You have very good taste. You and me are going to be _very_ good friends." She giggled then stopped. She just froze looking off into space.

"Alice?" I asked curiously

She snapped out of it then smiled. "Hey you ought to go to sleep early today we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Let's get you into some pajamas." she said pulling out a black cami and my favorite black silk boxers with pink hearts.

"If you insist."

"I do, now go get ready for bed. I have to go but I'll see you in the morning love." She said hugging and kissing me on the cheek.

I went to shower and wash my hair. I wound up shaving my legs they were getting pretty gross. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and went to my room. I did my little exercise routine. Then I decided to Email the girls in Phoenix.

_Hey My Chicas Bonitas!_

_I have not died yet! And don't worry I have found myself a new car. Actually I found a racing crew! They are soo cool! Sung and Andrew. And update on the Edward front me and him are going out! And I asked him to the dance with sings like some of the guys did for girls for prom last year. Well I miss you girls and you guys better be coming to see him soon!_

_BESOS!_

_Bella_

I turned off my Mac and plugged up my iPod to my iHome and played The Painted Veil Soundtrack to put me to sleep. I was zoning to the music thinking of Edward and then the angel himself appeared at my window. _No wonder Alice made sure I picked cute pajamas._ I opened my window and he crawled in wrapping me into a hug.

"Missed you" he said kissing my forehead.

"Missed you too"

I yawned being more tiered than I realized. He picked me up and placed me into my bed putting the covers over me. He turned to leave.

"Going so soon?" I asked

"You need sleep"

"Stay with me. Please! I haven't seen you since school" I pouted

"I guess. But you have to promise to sleep"

"I will don't worry."

That night I fell asleep in the arms of my angel my boyfriend Edward Cullen.

EPOV

_She looks so innocent when she sleeps. She's too cute to when she talks. She loves me. Ha, I should ask her about this when she wakes. I can't believe how amazing she is. I'm lucky to have her. I really don't deserve her. She's an angel while I'm a monster. Even though she doesn't seem to think this is true. I can't believe she asked me to the dance in such an adorable way. I love this girl._

BPOV

I woke up to the sounds of fanny pack and my Edward,_ tehe it sounds so cool saying that,_ kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Mornin' sunshine" I smiled and stretched.

"Good morning, ready for your day?"

"Of course, ugh, human minute I need to go to the bathroom" and I rushed out. I went to brush my teeth and wash me face with my face scrub. _Man it looks like I got really good sleep, look at the lines,_ I thought as I looked at my self in the mirror. I decided I ought to take a shower so I quickly showered and grabbed a towel. I was lost I my own little world. I wasn't really thinking about how Edward was there until he cleared his throat.

"OH GOD! I forgot you were there oh my. Well um this is awkward…." I trailed off trying to regain my composure.

"Oh Bella calm down. You get dressed and I'll be back by the time your done. Maybe I can even drive you to school" he aid hugging me and looking in my eyes.

"Sure, you can even…WAIT! Stop dazzling me you messing with my thoughts process. No I'm sorry love you can't drive remember I'm driving to Seattle after I need my car. But I have an idea drive back here in about 20 minutes I should be done by then." I said driving him a kiss and sending him on his way.

"See you in a bit." He called.

I went back to my room to decide what to wear for school. I was back in the freezing cold. I decided on a black lacey cami from Hollister under a slightly shorter and somewhat see through bubblegum pink cashmere sweater, black velour Juicy Couture sweatpants that said "Juicy" on the butt. I put my hair up into a ponytail letting some of the shorter layers frame my face. I quickly did some smoky eye shadow and I heard Edward honking downstairs. I laughed as I put on my black Uggs and white Northface. I got the rest of my stuff and headed to my car. I motioned for Edward to pull out of the drive way and then I pulled up along side of him.

"So what's your idea? Why do I have my car?" he questioned.

"Were going to race to school." I stated simply.

"Hahaha your on" I he laughed.

We got into position I looked over at him blew a kiss and took off, clearly getting a head start. I looked in my rearview mirror he was gaining on me and I was pushing 100. once I hit the turn on to the street in front of the school I noticed he was right beside me. it was a race to the parking lot. I was not going to let him win, that would ruin my reputation. So I hit it like there was no tomorrow. I beat him barely but I got into my parking spot first and he pulled in right after me. We both got out of our cars.

"Ahh Miss Swan it looks like you've won. What exactly do you want as your prize?"

"A kiss will do and you carrying my books to my next class" I said.

"I can't argue, easy enough." He leaned in and gave me a breath taking kiss.

I stumbled back a little winded. Then I turned and saw Alice bouncing up and down next to Jessica. They both were squealing "YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!"

"Oh man, and I'm going to have to ride to Seattle with those two" I whispered to Edward he just laughed.

I went off to English it was painless enough we had a class discussion on how hamlet was crazy, or at least in my mind he was. Government was actually interesting we talked about the Helter Skelter Manson trials. Spanish and Trig went by quickly with jess there gabbing , well more like ranting about how Mike was a stupid, selfish, jerk. Finally it was lunch. We went to the cafeteria to see Alice was only there.

"Hey Bella Hey Jess."

"Hey girl, where's everyone?" I asked

"Oh, well Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie weren't feeling well earlier and didn't come to school. And Edward said he wasn't feeling so well so he went home too and said if he felt any better he'd meet us in Seattle for your race." She said staring at the window. "hey do you think maybe we could leave early, I'm so excited and I really don't feel like going to the rest of my classes"

"Yeah, me either I'm so sick of people coming up to me asking me if I wanted to go to the dance since I'm not going with mike." Jessica said backing up Alice.

"Sure I don't feel like dealing with Mike himself either." I said and we headed out to my car. We all piled in and got the music pumping. We were listening to "Give it to me" by Timberland Ft. Nelly Furtado and Justin Timberlake. We sped all the way to Seattle singing and giggling. When we finally reached Sung's garage he was outside leaning on his favorite car, his turbo charged Mazda RX-8.

"Hello Ladies" sung said leaning into Alice's passenger window.

"Alice, Jess this is Sung. Sung this is Alice and Jess"

"Very nice to meet you ladies"

"Where's Drew?"

"Andy's running errands. The club is going to be extra crowded tonight FOAM PARTAY! So he's getting all of that together."

"Awesome I can't wait! Ugh I'm getting tired though you think you could show us where were staying?"

"Sure thing" Sung said and got in his car.

We rode through downtown Seattle until we reached a shiny condo complex. We went down to the parking garage and then headed to the elevator. And went all the way to the penthouse.

"Sung this is amazing!" I screamed

"Holy shit! Oh. My GOD!" Jessica was screaming running around like a little kid looking and touching everything.

"Hey can I live here permanently?" Alice asked grinning heading off to the bedroom she wanted. Probably already knowing what it looked like from a vision.

"Hahah if you pay rent!" Sung joked.

"Wow I'm in love. How'd you score some place like this. I mean I know you can make a lot being a hot club owner and street racer but this is amazing." I said still in awe

"My dad is a big shot in Japan. VP over at Toyota. He's building his empire over here I'm just making sure everything stay in check. Plus one day this will all be mine." He said looking around and grinning.

"Cool, so what's my race gonna be like tonight?" I said jumping on the kitchen counter grabbing an apple.

"Oh I meant to tell you racing is off for tonight because the police are going to have heightened presence around the city because some big government official or some shit like that is going on. Which means it's clubbing all night long ladies!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Clubbing sounds like fun" Jessica said clearly looking smitten with Sung.

"Of course it does" He said giving her a quick squeeze, and she looked like she was going to die.

"I should call the family, they probably would want to come" Alice said whipping out her phone calling the rest of the Cullens.

"Well I'm actually quite tired I'm going to go claim a room and take a nap" I said leaving Jessica and Sung out in the living room.

Jessica POV

_Wow, this is amazing. Bella is such a sweetheart. She's really been helping me get over my crush on Mike. I can't believe I liked him! But oh well time to move ahead. Man, Bella's friend Sung is soo hot! I think she said he was only 20 which is good, I'm 17 I'm legal. Ha, not that he'd probably even look over my way…_

Sung POV

_I'm happy Bella is here. Finally we can give this place some use. And her friends seem really cool. And the girl Alice of course is hot as hell, but the girl Jessica she's pretty cute too, actually she's pretty hot as well, but hey hot girls hang together even though I think of Bella as a sister. Anyway, hmm Jessica I want to get to know her a little bit better. _

**Hmm Sung & Jessica maybe? Hmm? What do you think? I know this one was kind of extra long it's just I wanted to fit a lot into this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! R&R I love you all, you guys keep me going so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! )**


	13. Shockers and The Dance Floor

**I don't own twilight!**

Shockers and The Dance Floor

BPOV

I woke up a bit groggily to the sounds of people laughing extremely loudly in the living room. _The rest of the Cullens are here._ _Ugh, how long have I been sleep? _Next thing I knew I was being held by strong cold arms. I looked up and it was my very own Greek god.

"Well hello there"

"The sleeping beauty awakes herself" He murmured into my collarbone

"Why yes. What time is it?"

"7:00"

"How long have you been here?" _I hope he didn't hear too much of my sleeping talking…or rather... yeah._

"Long enough to hear my name followed by a "OH YES! OH GOD! OH, YES! OH, GOD! OH, GOD!"(**A/N**: that's what Gigolo Joe says in A.I when explaining what he wants to do with the blue fairy), so exactly what were you dreaming?"

I blushed "What do you think?"

"I don't know you tell me"

"Hmm, how about no and say we did. Yeah I like the sound of that" I giggled

He pouted like a little boy "Please?"

Oh why was he so damn cute! "Well I was thinking of doing this…" and I turned him over to where I was on top of him kissing him passionately. Then I stopped and looked into his eyes smiling seductively "Or at least something to that affect" then I got up and looked around my room.

EPOV

_Amazing. Truly one of a kind, what other girl would kiss to a monster like me let alone be near me. No self preservation whatsoever, I mean look at her lifestyle, street racer, does anything she can to get a rush out of life. Not that I'm complaining it's what draws me to her._

"Did Sung tell you we were going to a foam party?" I asked her as she plopped back on the bed next to me.

"Yeah I should start getting ready soon" she said as she stared off obviously thinking about something. "What's wrong love?"

"I was just thinking… exactly how are we going to work? I mean I'm a mere human to say the least. And you're like superman, I see how you try to be careful with me, afraid to break me if you hold me too tightly. I understand and I'm grateful you haven't tried to kill but I don't want to be Lois Lane anymore I want to be superman too. I love you so much. I know I've only known you for a little time but I can just feel that we're destined to be together." She finished looking up to me with hopeful eyes.

"You're not asking what I think you asking." _SHE'S CRAZY! Doesn't she see she is lucky to be human! No self preservation whatsoever._

"Make me like you" she asked.

"NO!" I screamed she looked hurt and looked down.

"Its ok I was stupid for asking, I mean if you did change me you'd be stuck with me forever. And who'd want to be stuck with me forever. You know what never mind, I should see everyone else." She said scrambling to her feet.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that. I love you more than you know, it's just well, let me think about what you want ok?" _I could at least consider this for her. I do love her so much. And I don't like seeing her hurt. They way she just reacted I've never seen her so insecure and dejected like, she's always so confident and beaming._

"Ok fine we'll finish this later lets go check everyone else out." she said and grabbed my hand.

BPOV

We went to the front where everyone was sitting. Emmett and Sung were on the floor playing Xbox. Jessica was sitting rather closely to Sung. Rosalie was next to Emmett looking somewhat interested in the game. Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen area talking and laughing at Sung and Emmett.

"Well it looks like everyone is getting along here" I shouted.

"Hell yeah! MAN, I can't believe you know Emmett here, me and him go waaay back" Sung said and winked._ Hmm, what's that supposed to mean? I guess me and him will be talking later._

"Yeah we do and I'm still kicking your ass at games!" Emmett said as he won the game, and then playfully punched Sung in the shoulder.

"Hey Bell you want to play DDR" Rosalie asked actually being nice.

"Yeah! I love DDR!" I screamed and ran to get the stuff. Sung followed.

"Yeah you don't know where everything is you might need some help. Come along." And we went back down the hallway to where I guess his room is.

"Exactly, what did you mean you and Em go way back?" I blurted out.

"Well I'm assuming you know the Cullens secret" I nodded. "I'm somewhat like them only I descended from angels and vampires both. I'm pretty much Half Vampire and Half Angel" He finished.

"I'm just a supernatural magnet aren't I? My boyfriend, my best friends, what's next Jessica is going to tell me she's a fairy? And Andrew is a Werewolf" I chuckled.

"That's unlikely. Jess is definitely 100 human girl. And Andrew is an angel." He said as he went in his closet.

"How do you guys all act so calmly about this. I mean I think this is all pretty cool considering my life is starting to mirror if a Horror film and Tokyo drift were put in a blender. But still, it's a lot to take in you know? But, I'm tired of thinking so hard so DDR shall we and then CLUBBING! FOAM PARTY! _I definitely am going to have to write in my journal tonight. I'm not scared rather intrigued. Really this is all too much to take in so soon. I'll process later. _"Hey what time is it anyway?"

"8:15, where going to the club about 11"

"Ok, maybe no DDR then" I turned and dashed out "ROSALIE! DDR when we get back it's time to get ready for clubbing!"

"YAY!" Alice jumped down from the counter screaming. "Come on lets get ready."

All of us girls went into my room. There were clothes everywhere. Everyone going through their bags and what not. I went for simple considering we were going to a foam party and would be getting wet. I chose a white v-neck shirt to go over a black sparkly bustier, a light washed denim miniskirt, and black ballet flats. Rosalie was wearing a tight blood red midriff tee shirt that said "Perfection never looked so good", a simple pairs of jeans that fit all of her curves perfectly, and red converse. Alice had on a black denim corset dress and black flip flops. Jess was sporting black jeans with athletic stripes up the sides, a destroyed Manchester United Cristiano Ronaldo jersey, and she borrowed my coke white vans. Our make up was understated and our hair was up in ponytails. I felt like when I'd go out with my girls in Phoenix, we were looking like the crew. We finally went to join the boys. Who were decked out in Armani Exchange Tees and Jeans.

"Well, it was certainly worth the wait" Sung said eyeing Jessica. _I think something's going on there._

"Definitely" Edward said walking towards me.

We all went to our dates and basked in the attention for a bit. We decided to leave when we saw Emmett and Rosalie getting a little too involved. All of the guys had a car so we didn't have to drive. Emmett had his black H3, Jasper his yellow Lamborghini Diablo, Sung whipped out the nice car tonight, he had a black Ferrari Enzo.

"Hey Sung I thought you said Italian sport cars were for sellouts?" I shouted.

"No, I said if you bring a Ferrari to a STREET RACE you were a sellout and a cheater." He clarified.

I laughed as Edward pulled me towards his black Aston Martin Vanquish. I whistled. "Very nice, very nice. There's no chance I can drive it?" I asked

"Not tonight my dear." He laughed and took off behind everyone else going to the club.

Once we got to the club everything was on and poppin. Everyone was dancing and having fun. I showed Edward how to juke, even though guys really don't do anything except stand there. I even wowed him with a move Raquel had showed me, where the girl is doing a handstand while juking. Rosalie and Emmett were off in the own little worlds. Alice was dancing sexily around Jasper who was enjoying himself. And finally Jessica was grinding up against Sung they both looked so happy. The DJ was amazing he was spinning allsorts of music he did some Rap, some Reggaeton, and some Techno. It was great. Then the real fun started when the foam was coming out. We were all sliding and dancing. Me and Alice party boyed Jasper while Rosalie and Jessica got Sung. We decided to take a break and we went to the VIP lounge since Sung did own the club. We met up with Andrew there.

"Anday!" Sung said grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug like the rappers do.

"Hey. And whose this lovely lady" he said kissing Jessica's hand

"Jessica" she giggled then went to sit on Sung's lap.

"Andrew, this is Edward's family Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. You guys this is my other racing buddy Andrew" I said.

We all sat around me, Jess, and Sung got Chocolate martinis and Andrew got an incredible hulk. All of the Cullens refrained from drinking considering they couldn't.

"So when's my next race going to be" I asked Andrew who was busy with two blonde girls on his lap.

"Next weekend" He murmured, not really paying attention, well to me at least. His attention was in the chest of one of the girls. I faced Edward as I was sitting in his lap.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" he mocked back.

"You having fun?" I asked as I started to kiss his neck.

"Uhhh huuhh" he struggled to get out. And then I looked at him and smirked.

"What was that for?" he asked grinning

"Just felt like it" I said innocently then turned my attention to Jessica and Sung to see what was unfolding there.

Jess looked nervous as hell, _I wonder what's going on?_ Then it happened.

"Heysungiknowijustmetyouotdayandidon'treallyknowyoubutwillyougotomyschol'sdancewithme!" She seemed to get out with one breath. Surprisingly he understood whatever it was she said then I knew.

"I'd love to go to your dance with you. They won't mind I'm 20 right?"

"NOPE!" she squealed

I smiled I was really happy for Jessica, Sung's a great guy…err angel vampire, which me and him have to have a serious talk later. Then I looked at my angel. He was staring at me.

"What ya thinking about?" I asked

"How amazing you are. And how much I love you" he replied then kissing me.

"I love you too!" then I heard my song was on. "POP, LOCK IT, DROP! Let's go this is my song!" I said grabbing Edward. I showed him how to pop lock it was hilarious! We had a lot of fun. Then they DJ settled everything down with "Angel" by Amanda Perez and al the couples were together in each others arms.

**WOW! A LOT! Going on in that chapter. If you're unclear on anything please tell me! Also, sorry about springing Sung's secret on ya but I had the best idea and I didn't know where to put it and don't worry then Vampire Angel Dealio will be better explained. AND! I know some people don't really like juking/grinding etc and get offended so if I offended anyone I'm sorry! Hope you liked it! R&R and if you have any suggestions please do tell me! )**


	14. Nightmares and Calls to the Sun Valley

**Twilight doesn't belong to me! So sad I know!**

**A/N: PICS OF WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE TO ME ON MY PROFILE!**

Nightmares and Calls to the Sun Valley

EPOV

_She looks so peaceful in her sleep. Her mumblings are quite adorable also. Tonight was fun I've never felt so I live, not in well over a hundred years. She's so amazing. I don't know what it is about her she just seems to shine like the brightest star in my dark, damned universe. I can't believe after so few days she already wishes to become a vampire for me nonetheless. I don't deserve such a beautiful, inside and out, creature. _

As I laid her in her bed I lightly kissed her forehead causing her to stir slightly then turn over mumbling "Te Quiero Eduardo!" then mumble; mumble. I laughed knowing it had to do with me and then I went out to the living room to find Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Sung, and Andrew lounging in the living room.

"The girls are sleep?" Rosalie asked

"Yup Bella's sleeping like a log." I chuckled.

"And Jessica was soundly sleeping last time I checked" Sung said

"Cool" was all Emmett said and everyone turned to the TV and began to watch _The Departed._

After watching the movie and starting Volver, at Rosalie's request, a piercing scream shoot through the penthouse. _Bella!_

BPOV

_SCREAM_

_OH. MY. GOD! That was the freakiest dream ever. It felt so real. Oh my god oh my god! Where's my phone? I have to call the girls! That felt so real. No, nothing could happen to my chicas bonitias no I wouldn't let it! _

Then I heard the sounds of people rushing to me. Before me were Alice, Jasper, Sung, Emmett, Andrew, Rosalie, and Jessica. Edward's cold arms were wrapped around my shaking body.

"What's wrong bells?" he asked his cool comforting breath calming me a bit before the wave of calm from jasper came.

"I'm sorry it was just a nightmare about … I don't even want to think about it. Actually I'm fine I just need to make a call ok?" I rambled and stuttered.

Alice handed me my phone. I quickly punched 1 speed dial and was connecting to Raquel.

"Alo?" she asked tiredly.

"Raque! I had a horrible nightmare! You were in it was so bad. You, Davi, Karli, Jace, and Hayden were all being kept some place really dark and it looked like you guys were being tortured and, and, and" I was sobbing heavily now, this guy told me I could only save one of you. And I couldn't do that I love you all sooo much and oh my god I miss you so much I I I…" I finally just broke into sobs not being able to talk at all.

"Shhh mi querida, I'm fine the girls are fine, the guys are fine, and we're all fine! Ok sweetie? We miss you too ok chica here everyone's here anyway they all slept over because you know it was an energy night. HEY! SLEEPY HEADS WAKE UP ITS BELLA BOO!" she yelled then put me on speaker.

"Hey losers! Hows the heat? And the sun and you guys agh! I miss you" I said still crying slightly but it stopped after being in Edwards's arms and jasper sending me calming waves. I put them on speaker because my arm was getting worn out.

"We miss you too Chiquita banana!" Davi said

"On the real! Hey lady, you ready for our trip to come rescue you?!" Karli laughed.

"Ha-ha you know it! But I don't need rescuing you know I can get a party started anywhere!" I screamed.

"Oh yeah sure how about how you handled that dead ass party at Samara's last year." Jace challenged.

"Well pendejo, not every party can be saved. I mean not even us the fantastic four could help her out."

"I guess. Man I can't wait to see you! You know and kick your sweet little ass in DDR! What's the bet this time can I get my own little private strip show?" Hayden asked.

Edward let out a little growl.

"What the fuck? When did you just growl at me Bee?" Hayden asked cautiously.

"No but that would be my boyfriend who is sitting next to me, and by the way your on speaker."

"Oh, how come you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! Hey man no disrespect; I didn't know my little Bella here wasn't so single anymore. Besides I wouldn't have her do it any way she's like my annoying bratty little sis." Hayden rambled.

"Its fine" Edward replied.

"Well as moving as all of this is you guys are killing my cell phone bill so Bella love, I will talk to you later and we will be up in 2 weeks!" Raquel squealed.

"BYE LOSER!" everyone else yelled.

"BYE IDIOTAS!" I yelled back.

I ended the call and then had everyone staring at me.

"Oh sorry, I just kind of flipped out. It's just I miss them and with such a bad dream…I don't know I felt that I should call them. I'm fine now though. Hey look at that it's 10. The malls are going to be opening soon!" I said and looked to the girls.

"SHOPPING TIME!!!!" Alice screamed.

**Hey! Short chapter I know! I just have so much homework and they are stealing some of my creative juices! Also rollin around Palos Park with my BFF has been stealing time! I wasn't going to add this chapter but I wanted to put her old friends in the story more before I wrote the chapter of when they came up to visit! Also i thought it was kind of cute. A bit boring but don't worry i always try to come back and make the next one more interesting! So here it is! Next chapter will be the girls shopping and the dance dun, dun, dun! What will happen!? It should be up tomorrow! Sorry for taking so long to update and if this chapter is kind of crappy. I love you guys!!!! Review review!!!! It's my inspiration and what keeps me going!**


	15. Shop till you drop

**As always Twilight is not mine!**

Shop till you drop and why can't you just go and die

Rosalie POV

"I'm coming! Just hold on a fucking second!" I screamed at my bubbly sister Alice.

_We're going to go shopping for the dance tonight. It's funny just yesterday I was totally against hanging out with the humans Bella and Jessica. But after last night they aren't so bad. Besides, if things go well they could both become vampires one day. Ugh. What shall I wear?_

BPOV

Finally, after 20 more minutes after Alice called to her Rosalie came down.

"Jeez Rosa did you have to make the clothes?" I joked.

"Why yes I did. Hey you called me Rosa, I don't think anyone has ever called me that, I like it." She replied smiling._ She likes me now? Well I guess this is good._

"As cute as all of this is lets go ladies!" Alice jumped up and down and then went out the door.

We all piled into Rosalie's M3 and headed to the mall. It was a brisk day, now that it's getting close to march! Yay! No more snow…hopefully.

The first place we went was Pac Sun I was dying to get my hands on the latest Zoo York hoodie I had seen online. It was reversible, on one side it was cream with Zoo York written all over in shades of pink and Magenta, then on the other it was white and had a picture of a skateboard and said Zoo York. All of us went our separate ways through the store. As I was finishing up looking at the Famous Stars and Straps Clothes the song "Dig" by incubus came on and I started singing along. As I was engrossed in quietly singing and shopping I got a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around, and it was Jessica.

"Oh my god. Bella your voice is beautiful!" she beamed.

"Thanks, but did you really have to scare me?" I laughed.

"Oh but I did" she laughed.

We went and paid for our stuff and met up with Alice and Rosalie. We headed to a few more stores Alice accumulating more bags than I thought she could handle. Then jess said she was hungry and I was as well. We went to the food court I got Quesadillas from some Mexican place and Jessica got pizza. We went to sit by Alice and Rosalie who weren't hungry of course.

"Jesus, Alice I'm surprised you haven't toppled over yet. You look like you've almost bought the whole mall." I commented.

"I can't help it, I have a problem. And I know I have a problem I just don't want to fix it."

"At least you've admitted you have a problem, that's the first step" Jessica added.

Me and Jess finished our food quickly so we could go back to shopping.

We headed to the Bebe store to get our outfits for the dance. Alice squealed in delight when she saw a blue and black strapless mini dress. As for Rosalie she seemed to be matching a silk gathered bustier top in classic red with jeans with rhinestones on them. Jessica was already buying what looked to be an Italian linen black mini skirt and a ribbed trimmed sweater. After looking around for a bit I finally decided on a black halter dress with a metal pendant where the straps and dress meet in the front. After buying our stuff in Bebe we went to Jimmy Choo.

"OMG ITS JIMMMY CHOOOO SHOOOES! Ha ha you know choo and shoe totally rhyme!" Alice sang as she tried on a pair of Diamond encrusted stilettos.

"You are so special" Rosalie laughed.

"HMPH!" sounded Alice.

We were finally done around 2. We headed back to the penthouse to get all of our bags and things together to go to the Cullens house to get ready. When we got back the boys were sitting around. Edward and Jasper were playing Xbox. While, Emmett and Sung looked to be in a conversation about something that happened in the past. I dropped my bags and came behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Honey, I'm home" I whispered in his ear making him lose concentration and be killed by jasper's player.

"HA HA HA! I WIN!" Jasper yelled.

"UN UH! INTERFERENCE!" he cried pointing at me.

"Oh quit being a baby" I said pulling him into a kiss. When we finally pulled back I was a bit winded. He laughed.

"Ahh, what am I going to do with you?" He smirked

"I don't know you tell me." I shrugged looking innocent.

"Maybe later." He said as Alice screamed "BELLA COME ON! We're ready to go!"

"I better go before she comes to get me" I said leaving Edward.

All of the bags were packed including mine. "Let's roll losers! Wow did I just say let's roll? Bella I've been hanging out with you entirely too much!" Alice laughed.

Jessica and I got into my Celica and Rosalie and Alice took the M3. We drove back fast as possible to ensure we had enough time to get ready for the dance. We all dashed into the Cullen house when we arrived. By the time we were all primped and finished the boys had returned. When we descending down the stairs Carlisle and Sung seemed to be catching up. Then Alice cleared her throat.

"Oh, look at y girls! You all look gorgeous!" Esme cried and gave all of us hugs. "And Jessica I am definitely going to borrow your skirt one day." She said after hugging her.

All of the guys looked in complete shock. Finally Carlisle being the older male snapped out if it and said "You girls look lovely". Then he held Esme in his arms.

They guys went over to the girl. When Edward came up to me he looked stunned. He pulled me into an embrace and smelled my hair and whispered "You stun me every time my love."

EPOV

Once the girls finally came down we were all in shock. They all looked beautiful, especially my Bella who couldn't have looked more like the angel she was. I grabbed her into a hug and breathed in her sweet strawberry smell. I whispered "You stun me every time my love." She giggled. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes noticed the faint swirls of green.

_This is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. She is the perfect girl caring, sweet, compassionate, adventurous, and of course beautiful beyond words. I had a conversation with Carlisle on if I should change her. He said if I plan on loving her as much as seem to already that I should. I'm still torn on the idea but I am considering it, I am a generally selfish creature and want her forever. But I won't think about this too much more tonight, no tonight we are going to have fun. _

I was finally snapped out of my deep thoughts when she quickly pecked my lips and said "come on lover boy it's time to bounce."_ Bounce? Her and her sayings, they were so cute._

I opened the door to my viper for her. She looked surprised and happy when she saw what vehicle we were taking. Before she got in she laughed "So I'm not the only one who loves fast cars" I just kissed her forehead and answered nope.

We all raced to the school sung being in the lead because out of all of us he drives the fastest which wasn't shocking considering he races all the time. We all entered the dance with eyes on us.

_Look at the Cullens._

_Bella looks so good, oh and Jessica wait who's that hot Asian guy with her?_

_Why can't I have Bella Cullen gets everything_

_I've lost Bella and Jessica one to a Cullen and the other to some older Asian looking guy._

The last thought was Newton and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Newton" I said looking over to him sulking in the corner.

"So pathetic. UH OH! It's "El Impacto" by Daddy Yankee and Fergie! She yelled excitedly.

With that we joined the rest of our group on the dance floor. Until Bella I had never been on for the new style of dancing, you know grinding and such, but I'm not going to lie it's actually a lot of fun. She was amazing in the way she moved her hips, it was so natural. As the night went on we all danced with each other. Sung, Emmett, and Jasper had stole Bella from me as I took their dates. Then I saw Rosalie and Bella coming towards me whispering and laughing, then before I knew what was happening they party boyed me which in itself was a fun experience. Who wouldn't love two girls dancing on you… even though rose is my sister. Finally the song "Lovestoned" by Justin Timberlake slowed down and the second part of the song "I think she knows" came on.

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows_

Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
I think I'm love stoned  
She's got me love stoned

I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh 2X

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh

And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I...  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh

_My feelings exactly. I looked into her eyes and smiled then kissed her._

BPOV

_Lovestoned. My feelings exactly, Edward has me Lovestoned beyond belief. I've never felt so strongly about a guy. _As always I was out of breath after kissing Edward. I smiled and then rested my head to his shoulder as the DJ was spinning Christina Aguilera's Version of "At Last". I looked around and saw Alice and jasper in pretty much the same position as me and Edward. Alice and Jasper were looking happily into each others eyes. Emmett was dipping Rosalie. Sung and Jessica were gazing at each other and then the inevitable happened sung kissed her. It was a sweet kiss. She blushed and looked up at him. As the song finished none other than Mike Newton was making his way over to them.

"That fucker better not start anything" I looked cautiously and looked at Edward.

"We better go over there." He said.

Just as we reached them mike screamed "Get your hands off of Jessica. What you can't find someone your own age so you prey on young high school girls?" then he pulled Jessica away. And then I saw some thing very shocking and exciting. Jessica turned Mike around and punched him in the nose.

"MICHAEL FUCKING NEWTON WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?! This is my date Sung. He unlike your sorry high school ass knows how to treat a girl and not try to go out with her best friend!" she screamed.

"Jessica move you don't know what you're talking about" and with that Mike moved her and took a swing at Sung.

Sung ducked and moved out of his way causing make to fall.

"Let's get out of here" Edward said and with that me, Jessica, Sung and the Cullens left the gym.

"I can't believe him I hate mike! Who does he think he is!?! I wish he would just go and die somewhere" Jessica ranted until Sung pulled her into his arms and said "He's just jealous I have the most beautiful girl and he doesn't" I heard that and yelled excitedly "YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT!!! YAY!!!!"

Sung and Jessica smiled and nodded. Alice was jumping up and down giving them the thumbs up. Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper were grinning. Finally we all piled into our cars and headed home. Edward brought me home. Charlie and Veronica were watching some old movie cuddled up on the couch.

"Hey I'm home" I said going to the living room giving them both a hug.

"Hey hunny how was the dance" Veronica gushed

"Amazing! I'll tell you all about it tomorrow! But right now I want you guys to meet my now boyfriend." I said even though they already know Edward I thought they should meet him as my boyfriend.

"Hello Mr. Swan, Veronica" he said holding his hand out.

"Hi Edward, oh and just call me Charlie"

"Alright, well I just wanted to bring Bella in and help her with her bags. It was nice seeing you guys." Edward said making his way to the door.

"Well you've found your self a nice young man" Veronica commented smiling.

"Yeah, he seems god enough for my baby girl" Charlie said pulling me down in between them.

"Thanks" I smiled

"Hey Bells I'm going fishing with Billy tomorrow but it seems he had to cancel would you like to come?"

"Sure dad, we need some Father Daughter bonding time." I said and hugged him "Well I better go to bed if I'm going to be going fishing." I yawned then hugged Veronica.

"Good night dear" she said.

I went and got myself together in the bathroom showering and such. Once I reached my room I saw my Greek god.

"Hey there" I said

"Hey" he said coming to sit with me on my bed.

Forgetting I had my towel on only I blushed.

"Close your eyes" I said going to get my PJs.

"What if don't want to" he pouted.

"No kisses for you then"

"Fine" he closed his yes and got dressed quickly. Then I climbed back on my bed lying next to him.

I looked at him and said "I love you".

"I love you too" He said opening his eyes. Then he began to hum a lullaby, and then I was out for the night.

**MAN! That was long! I hope you liked it! And yay! Finally we are able to get alerts and PMs on fan fiction again! That was very frustrating! But anyways I love you all and review review! Because you guys are what keeps me going! )**


	16. Too Many Visitors

**I own Twilight like I own tickets to a Manchester United game (… sadly it means I don't.**

**A/N: ok so I know I was going to have a Bella AND Charlie fishing trip chapter but I had a better idea and I started writing about her friends before I realized what I had done. So yeah Bella and Charlie wound up not going due to rain? I don't know just don't hate me. I've been so spazzy lately because of getting stuff together for Prom and Graduation and College next year! So I'm so so soooo sorry guys! I'm horrible and you can yell at me if you want! But please read! And I hope you like! P.S i have new character pics up!**

Too Many Visitors

BPOV

The next two weeks after the dance flew by. Everything was great. I had some great times with my new family, Charlie and Veronica. Me and Edward's relationship was budding rapidly even though we had a few physical setbacks you could say. I spent a lot of time with my girls Alice, Jessica, and Rosalie. Me and Jessica went over to the Cullen's a lot and went shopping with the girls. Also Jessica spent a lot with my new big brother like figure Sung, who decided to come by almost everyday to visit Jessica and hang out with the Cullen guys. And even better my friends were coming today. They were driving up from Phoenix. I was waiting for them in my room with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Sung, and Jessica. Jessica and Alice were raiding my closet taking out things they wanted to borrow while Edward and Jasper we're trying to figure out what size T.V they should get me while me and Sung were laying on my bed, _in a brother sister way of course,_ discussing how the song "Show me the money" by Petey Pablo was the same as "freak-a-leek" only with a rocked out beat.

"Sung, he even says it in the song! It's the same song only a different version of the beat!" I exclaimed.

"Different words, different beat, NEW SONG!" I yelled back laughing.

"HMPH! Whatever loser you know I'm right." I said getting up to get my vibrating phone. It was Jace.

"We're downstairs mamacita, so get your booty down here and open the door." Jace said happily.

"THEY'RE HERE!!!" I screamed and tore down the stairs flinging the door open an screaming along with my chicas.

"AHHHHHHHH!" we all screamed jumping up and down like little girls.

"I've missed you guys so much! You don't even understand" I sniffed noticed I was starting to cry out of happiness.

"Ay mija no lagrimas ok?" Raquel said pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, we don't your pretty little face all red now do we? NOOO!" Karli joked and gave me a hug.

"Gabby says hey mama and to add her on myspace and she loves you like a fat kid loves cake. And you know I've missed you dearly mi amor!" Davida said giving me a hug and kissing both my cheeks.

Next for greetings were the guys. My guys, Jace and Hayden. I jumped on them both nearly knocking them down.

"Loca as always I see. Some things just don't change do they nena?" Jace said giving me a big bear hug.

"HA! Hmm can I see you class ring?" I grabbed his hand so fast and made him slap himself. "Ahh, slow reflexes I see something just don't change do they cariño?" I smiled then said I missed you big bro.

"Hey, hey, hey stop hogging my bumble bee!" Hayden screamed pulling my into a protective hug.

"AHH bumble bee I haven't heard that since I left." I laughed.

"I bet, you wouldn't tell anyone that story out of free will." He retorted.

Finally he let go and all of the people who had been in my house were now downstairs.

"You guys this is Alice, Her boyfriend Jasper, Jessica, my new driving buddy Sung who is also Jessica's boyfriend, and finally my novio Edward." I said I as I pointed to them each and lingered on Edward with a smile. He smiled back confidently. We decided to all get aquatinted as we waited for Charlie to get home so we could go clubbing in Seattle. They guys were discussing sports. I was happy to see Edward getting along with my Guy friends, it's very important to me that my boyfriend gets along with my friends. Us girls were of course having girl talk.

"Alice your boyfriend is so fine! You are so lucky!" Davi said giggling.

"Thanks! Do you have a boyfriend back home?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, He's name is Xantiago, Xanti for short. You remember him Bella the Portuguese import!" Davi smiled

"Yeah, he looked like my other boyfriend you know Cristiano Ronaldo!" (**A/N: sorry I'm just slightly obsessed with him)**

"HAHAHAHA yeah him"

"How'd you manage to pull that him?" I joked.

"With my charm of course. But the question is how did you pull him?!" she exclaimed pointing to Edward.

"I have my ways" I sighed and then giggled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so damn giggly!" Karli laughed.

"Ha, you can't talk. When ever we bring up Adriel you're all giggly too. Look at you now I just said his name and you blushing! Which by the way how is he?" I asked.

"He's fine, we're fine. He's helping Plan his sister's Bat Mitzvah (sp??). And He's taking me with his family to meet his grandparents in Netayna." She said still blushing a bit.

"Whoa Netanya won't that be dangerous I mean, with everything going on in Israel?"

"Its fine" she said looking down.

"And now for you miss Raquel. What's going on in your life? Are you still with Rodrigo?"

She frowned then grimaced then looked like she was going to cry, then she did cry.

"NO! I caught him cheating on me with that skank-a-lank whore DECEMBER!!! And then he had the nerve to try to crawl back to me only to find me hooking up with Jace at Dana's party. And then got mad and…" I cut her off "YOU HOOKED UP WITH JACE!" I said excitedly.

"SHHHH! Keep it down. Ay dios mio. Yes I did and I liked it! But I don't know how he feels about me. We've been kind of awkward around each other since it happened."

"Which was?" I said feeling out of the loop.

"Three days before we came, which is why I didn't call and tell you I'd rather tell you now." she said still tearing "But yeah I really like him but you know him he's Jace Mr. ladies man I doubt he'd stop all of his chasing girls for me…"

"We'll help you!" Jessica piped up.

"Yeah, we're going clubbing I'm bound to have something in my closet that will knock him dead for ya." Alice added smiling evilly as she looked at Jace.

"See its official! We'll help you." I said

Finally after an hour Charlie and Veronica came home.

"Raquel, Davida, Karli, Jace, and Hayden I know you're here!" Charlie called as he came in.

"CHARLIE!!!!" they all screamed going to greet him.

"Hey guys how are you?" he said giving them all hugs.

"Fine" (Raquel)

"Good" (Davi)

"Chillin" (Jace)

"Lovely" (Karli)

"Hey Charlie who's the babe?" of course this came from Hayden.

"This babe is my fiancée Veronica" Charlie said pulling her towards him. "I see you've met some of Bella's friends?" he asked.

"Yup!" I quipped. "Hey dad would it be ok if we stayed in Seattle?" I asked.

"As long as it's ok with Mr. Kang here" he smiled, He really liked Sung he thought he was a good influence on me.

"Of course" he said pulling Jessica into him.

"Awesome! Let me just call Em and Rosalie so they can join us" Alice said.

"Her other brother and sister" I said to my friends.

And with that we got ready and headed up to Seattle to a new club Sung heard about called Luna. We were all looking extra good as Karli would say. I was wearing a Longsy Owl mini dress from Custo Barcelona. Karli borrowed my Rock & Flames skirt from Custo Barcelona, and paired with a plain black wife beater with a red one underneath. Raquel and Davi were both rocking Famous Stars and Straps. Raquel had on a black and pink wife beater and khaki mini skirt and Davi had an Angel tee and denim mini skirt on. Alice wore a black tee from Urban Outfitters that said "Little Miss Bad" and a pair of destroyed sparkly Seven jeans. When we arrived and saw Rosa she was wearing a hot pink fishnet top over a black tube top and a micro mini skirt. The guys were outfitted in button downs with different color stripes and sandblasted jeans, they looked like the walked of a Sean John ad.

"Hey Emmett and Rosalie! These are my friends Raquel, Davida, Karli, Hayden and Jace.

"Whatsup?" Emmett said

"Hey nice to meet you" Rosalie added.

We decided to go up to the VIP room and observe the club was spinning and I really wasn't feeling him.

"Hey Edward, you should have came home we have guests, Irina and Tanya stopped by." Emmett said.

"Yeah, Tanya was really DYING to see you. And the brought a new addition to their family they just um adopted a _NEW_ teenage boy. His name is Ezra." Rosalie said.

"Who are they?" I asked Edward quietly as I lounged on his lap.

"No one important sweetheart." He said giving me a kiss.

"EWWW, I don't want to see some guy all up on his sis!" Hayden scrunched his face.

"Then don't look." I laughed.

"Ugh" and then he started off into the crowd of people dancing. Something seemed to catch his attention and he got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked.

"To, um dance. Man I saw a fine ass girl down there, excuse me!" and he raced off.

Jace laughed. "Hey Raquelina I must say you look absolutely Hermosa care to dance?"

She beamed and blushed "Thank you sure lets go!"

"We all should go! Come on!" I exclaimed

So we all went down to the floor and started dancing. Me with Edward, Alice and Jasper, Jace and Raquel, Jessica and Sung, Rosalie and Emmett, Karli with Andrew who just showed up, however I couldn't find Davi or Hayden.

"Hey baby do you see Davi or Hayden anywhere?" I asked Edward.

We both looked around and saw Alice standing very still as if she was having a vision. She snapped out of it and looked around frantically. Finally she found what she was looking for. It was Hayden being lead out by a stunningly gorgeous girl and Davi being pulled out of the club kicking by a dark haired god. The both looked inhumanly beautiful and like the Cullens. Davi screamed and next thing I knew we were all running after her. But we were too late.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK ALICE WHATS GOING ON!!!!" I cried.

"I that, it was Tanya and Ezra…" she stammered then she fell into dry sobs.

"THEY TOOK MY FUCKING BEST FRIENDS! Oh god." I started to sob.

Raquel looked over at me like I was over reacting but then she noticed that everyone was wearing a look of concern. "Mija what's going on?"

"Hayden and Davi were just taken by vampires and one is a very new one!" I cried some more into Edward's chest and then it went black.

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Sorry this might be a stretch and as the chapter title says too many visitors yeah so there are a lot of characters in the mix right now so bare with me. I just got this idea earlier so yeah, please tell me what you think! I love you all! )**

**X0X**

**Erica**


	17. Understanding

**I do not own Twilight**

**A/N: So guys I'm extremely sorry for all of my grammar and spelling issues! I definitely wrote that chapter at like 12 at night! **

Understanding

Alice POV

"Vampires? What? Question Mark?" Raquel said utterly confused looking around.

"Bee this is no time to joke around! Hayden and Davi have been taken!" Jace screamed.

Karli just laughed and said "Sure Bells"

"She isn't joking" Edward said softly.

"Come again? What? I just can't believe… but Vampires don't exist" Jessica now getting into the conversation said hysterically clinging to Sung.

"But they do baby, you're looking at some right now." Sung whispered.

"You are all crazy!" Raquel sobbed.

"Jasper, do something!" I whispered.

Then a wave of calm was sent out. Jace, Jessica, Karli and Raquel all looked at each other definitely feeling the difference in emotions. They looked confused and scared. Finally Bella spoke up.

"Look guys, the Cullens are vampires, Sung is a vampire angel, and Andrew is an angel. I know crazy right? That's what I thought at first, but just trust me ok?"

Karli went and hugged her and said "You have never given me doubt before to trust your words so after what 15 16years why stop now?"

Raquel and Jessica stood there taking it al in and then something seemed to have clicked with Jessica. "That's why you guys were so distant at school, that's why you don't eat human food, that's why you guys are like all models…" she muttered to herself confirming everything. Then she looked up and smiled. "Vampires you say? Ha, that's cool I guess" she laughed nervously, and then settled back into Sung's arms.

Raquel was next to come around and accept it. "You guys don't…you know…suck humans dry and like aren't planning on taking us to some secluded area and kill us are you?"

"No, my dear. We drink from animals you see our eyes are topaz, instead of crimson which is the color that human drinking vampires' eyes have." I answered and put my arm around her. At first she tensed then relaxed realizing we were no threat. "Well then I'd say that's pretty awesome, I've always loved vampire movies and such." She giggled.

Jace just stood there, seeming to be calculating everything. Then he sighed "Vampires right, ok. Well if this is the case why would they want our friends? And are they going to kill them?" he asked calmly. Then I was getting a vision.

**Vision:**_ All of us were on our way back to Forks. Jace was behind Emmett's hummer. Jace's Maxima swerved suddenly and hit a tree. Tanya and Ezra appeared. Ezra took a look at Jace and charged at him and Raquel. He grabbed him and then disappeared out of thin air. All of us stopped and got out of our cars. Edward rushed to grab Karli but Tanya got to her first. I ran up and stared into her eyes they were crimson. She disappeared. Then Ezra reappeared. Bella who was on the ground looked up and saw him and said "Constantine?" he smiled and said "The one and only. Look at me now Bella. Still happy you dumped me?" then he disappeared. _**Vision over. **

"Bells, who is Constantine?"

Bella POV

_Constantine. OH GOD! Why is she asking about Constantine? _

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Ezra is Constantine" Alice said.

"OH GOD!" I screamed and started to sob violently. I fell and I felt Edward's cold arms embrace me before I could hit the ground.

"FUCK!" Karli cried looking very worried.

"OH SHIT!" Jace snarled.

"Ay dios mío!" Raquel whispered.

"Maybe we should go back to the penthouse" Jessica said worriedly.

"Oh mija, don't cry. Its ok we'll get through this. We got through him before didn't we?" I felt Raquel gently cup my face in bring it up so I could look at her. All I could do was nod. I heard Alice whispering to Edward we had to go now and that we couldn't go back to Forks and then she shared her vision with him. Alice drove Edward's car so Edward could hold me.

"Bella, sweetie it's going to be fine." He whispered. "No one is going to hurt you or your friends. I promise my love. Never."

I found strength from somewhere and looked up at him and smiled. He kissed my forehead then he began to hum my lullaby and I was off to sleep. We reached the building and we all filed into the living room.

"So, exactly who is this Constantine?" Edward asked once we were all settled. I began to speak but choked at the memory, so Raquel spoke up for me.

Raquel POV

"He is Bella's crazy stalker ex boyfriend." I spat, just thinking of him made me upset. "We grew up with him you could say. When we were younger he was always a sweet boy. All of us girls loved him. He was polite and caring. In middle school when everyone as going through their awkward phase he did too but he had it really bad. He had horrible acne and a lot of the boys would taunt him and none of the girls would think of him as more than a friend. This continued until we reached high school. Freshman year when he came back he was gorgeous. Not the vampire gorgeous he is now but definitely model material. All of the girls wanted him but he only wanted our Bella. They started dating and everything was fine until the popularity with the girls started to get to him and he was regularly cheating on Bella. Which was bad but the worse was when she would confront him about him and he would deny it and then beat her for accusing him." I could see Bella wince at my words. "But she continued to see him and say that she must have done something to deserve this. All of us were so worried because this was so Un Bella like." I couldn't take remembering how horrible she looked and how sad she was, I started to cry. Jace held me close and continued the story.

JacePOV

"It was horrible. At first Bella wouldn't come out and tell me and Hayden where she got her scars because she knew our big brother instincts would kick in and we'd kill him. Finally, she told us after being persuaded by Kar. We all went to his house with her when she decided to break up with him. He was furious to say the least. Saying all of the rumors she heard were false and that he never did it and that we were the reason. That us, her friends, were trying to bring her pain. He went to give her a hug it seemed and then he slapped her. Hayden and I lost control and tackled him. He beat the shit out of him kicking and punching him. He were so upset he'd hurt our little sister. He went outside to finish it. We were actually going to kill him Bella told us to stop and that killing him would be a waste of time and if we got caught as waste of jail time. So we stopped and we left him there for death."

I looked at the Cullens they had various expressions on there faces. Sung nodded with a look of sorrow for Bella. Emmett and Jasper all wore faces of anger and sorrow. Alice looked about as enraged as a girl could but then she looked over at Bella with sympathy. Rosalie and Jessica looked shocked and horrified. Finally, Edward had the most priceless look on his face, you could almost see him thinking of how we was going to rip this Ezra/Constantine to pieces. He pulled Bella close to him into a death grip it seemed. Bella just looked as if she experienced it all again. She was in violent sobs. I looked at her and smiled. "Hermanita Bonita its ok we're here for you and you have the Cullens. No lagrimas, No tears."

"Huh, I just had a thought. This would kind of explain why he disappeared out of thin air the day after we left him to die." Karli muttered obviously remembering everything.

"Yeah" Raquel said softly.

Then there was a knock at the door. I was the calmest so I went and opened it, it was Andrew. When he walked in he saw Bella and just said "I am so sorry Bella."

BPOV

"Thanks Drew. But we'll get my friends back" I said weakly

"Yeah, but I was saying sorry for all that happened to you" he responded looking at Sung. _He wasn't here when they told my story, I'm confused._ He went on to continue "As angels, or in Sung's case half angels, we can look at a person and know pretty much everything about them. If they are a bad person, things that have happened to them, etc. It's a power for us to be able to protect those in need." He finished then Sung spoke up.

"And I have that power for both Humans and vampires. Which I know the Cullens are probably wondering what happened to Tanya. Tanya is in love with Ezra. She is wiling to do anything for him. She is not the Tanya you once knew." He said.

"Oh" was all I could say to both of their little speeches.

Finally Edward spoke up. "So what are we going to do now?"

**WOW! I thought I wasn't going to be able to pull this chapter off. Ok so yeah the reactions were kind of weak but really how do you accept people being vampires? Sorry for not a lot of Edward and very little Bella! But I wanted to give the other characters more voice. But do not fear next chapter will have plenty of Edward! I hope you guys liked it! And I hope I didn't make too many grammar or spelling mistakes that I might have missed. If anyone would be interested in being my Beta message me! I love you all! **

**X0X**

**Erica**


	18. Commotion

**I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for leaving you guys hanging so long! Today was my AP statistics Exams therefore my time was devoted to studying! But I'm done with APs and such because I am a senior and I basically don't get homework anymore so I can give more time to this story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Commotion

EPOV

We wanted to start coming up with a plan but Sung and Andrew told us not to do anything until they told us. They seemed to be better informed on what was and what was going to happen. So we decided it would be best to stay in Seattle until it was light and dead middle of the day to ensure nothing would go wrong. My siblings stayed in the living room discussing how to act when we got back. Andrew and Sung disappeared off some where. Jace and Raquel went into the room Raquel and Karli were sharing, and Karli and Jessica went into Hayden and Jace's room. Bella and I went to her room. She seemed zoned out, I couldn't place my finger on her emotion.

"Everything's going to be fine love," I reassured her.

"Yeah, I know", she answered while going to find something to sleep in.

I laid down on the bed watching her change into black shorts that said cheer on the butt, and a white cami. To lighten the mood I asked, "You cheer?"

"Yeah, up until last year when those bizitches on my squad ruined the art and we stopped winning competitions." She laughed bitterly. "I quit mid year when we didn't make the UCA High School Cheerleading competition. That's when I threw myself into Track and swimming. Also, I played some indoor soccer leagues."

"You are amazing. I've never seen a girl so into sports before." She blushed and came to lie next to me.

"So, Edward Cullen, what do you?" she asked.

"I play piano, I hunt, I do as many normal things I can." I said.

"Hmm, I see. You're just a normal kind of guy." She laughed.

"I suppose so," I whispered as I neared her face to kiss her.

BPOV

I couldn't sleep, now knowing Constantine, or now known as Ezra, is out there looking for me. All of this seems too odd. I mean, it seems planned. How he's with Tanya, a girl Edward and his family knows. When I came here I found angels. All of this seems so planned. But for right now I'm not going to worry. It feels so good to be in Edward's arms. I can't believe I love him so much after such a short period of time.

"I love you Edward. I love you more than anything" I sighed as I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Bella, you are my love, my life" he whispered. And then I was sleep.

_**Dream: **__In a clearing I am standing with Edward and Sung by my side. I see fighting all around me. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme are all fighting around me. I see Raquel, Jace, Hayden, Karli, and Davi standing off to the side in some type of force field trying to get on my right. On my left I see a very different looking Jessica, she looks like …a vampire? Then right in front of me…is Constantine. "Hello love, are you ready to give up yet?" "Never" I respond and then a burst of white light comes from me and then, it's black. _

I wake up shaking. Edward isn't in my room, I look around and it was light out. I hear voices in the living room. It seems Carlisle and Esme have showed up. I go into the Living room. Everyone is there and they all have sad looks on there faces. Raquel is the first to speak.

"Come here mija. We have something to tell you." Raquel said, pulling me to sit between her and Karli.

"Que paso? Who died?" I joked.

"Hunny, there was an accident in forks." Esme said as she broke into sobs.

"Querida listen, there's no way for me to tell you this, but both of your parents and Veronica died." Karli said pulling me into a hug.

"How? That's impossible. I mean, how did Renee wind up dead in forks?" I asked baffled, trying not to believe this.

"She had come to surprise you, you know since your 17th birthday is coming up**. (A/N: ok so I kind of moved things around. I made Bella come a wee bit earlier than in the book she came to forks in Early September. And for the snowing in previous chapters Global warming?) **She was at Charlie's and well, Ezra attacked them." Carlisle said with sympathy.

"Oh god! First my friends are taken, and then he actually KILLS my family! He's going to pay!" I sobbed furiously. Then I thought, _what am I going to do?_ I didn't want to go back to Phoenix as much as I loved my friends, I found a new family in the Cullens. I calmed my self a bit. "Carlisle, Esme I have a question."

"As much as I love Phoenix, I don't want to go back. I really love it here, and, erm, I was wondering if I could stay with you guys?" I asked timidly.

"Of course dear" Esme said giving me a hug.

"Psh, you just want to live with your boyfriend" Raquel snorted.

"Raque..." then she cut me off.

"Bitch, I'm just kidding jeez. You know regardless to where you are I will be visiting your skanky ass! Besides, you give me reason to beg my mami and papi for a vacation. By all means stay!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I mean you know we all love ROAD TRIPS!" Karli giggled and gave me a hug.

I looked to Jace and he smiled. "Of course you should stay. But one question Carlisle, Esme she'll have her own room right? We can't have our little Bella sleeping in a room with a BOY!" he joked.

I laughed. I was in Edward's arms sitting on the floor. And then it really hit me all that was happening. Charlie, Renee, and Veronica dead, I just can't wrap my head around that. Hayden and Davi gone with my super stalking ex boyfriend with a bitch named Tanya who's as crazy as he. I am a trouble magnet if there was one. My boyfriend's a vampire, my best friend is a Vampire angel, and my other best friend is an angel. I began to laugh and cry at the same time. Everyone looked at me. I got up and ran back to my room and sobbed. I herd Edward come in but I kept sobbing as he encircled me into his arms. Finally, I stopped. I stopped because I realized crying was not going to bring them back, nothing would bring them back. I would keep them in my hearts forever. Crying my eyes out wasn't going to make me feel better. No, ripping Constantine to pieces is what was going to make me feel better. Revenge is a bitch and she got a new name today and her name is Bella.

EPOV

After Bella ran to her room I followed her. I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed. I wish I could take all of her pain away from her, I wish I could bring her family back some how. I watched her and felt so helpless. Finally, she stopped. She just stopped. She looked off with anger in her eyes. Then she sighed and calmed. She turned to me and said, "Lets go home." And with that she got up and started packing her things.

Another conversation somewhere in the penthouse.

"_It's almost time, did you see that dream."_

"_Yeah, I saw it. Looks like we have found her."_

"_Cody, and Diego said she was the girl when they told us she was coming from phoenix."_

"_Yeah. Well it's only a matter of time till all is revealed. She's going to be a force like no other"_

BPOV

We all headed back to forks. All in silence. We came up upon the Cullen mansion and saw what I felt was the most wonderful sight. Hayden and Davi. They looked like they had been through hell and back but still the same. Raquel, Karli and I jumped out of the cars almost before they stopped and tackled them. Carlisle came up to us and said. "I really hate to break up this reunion, but I want to check them." They went up to Carlisle's study where he checked them. They came back he said they both suffered from some broken ribs, but were generally in tact. I was so overjoyed to see them back, so it pained me to see them go. But I had to do it.

"You all have to leave now, while it's still light out. I had Alice buy you guys airline tickets back to phoenix. You will leave in an hour. I don't want you to go but I can't bear for any of you dying ok?" I started to cry.

"Oh Bells, we understand. Oh, and Bells, Constantine had a message. He said he's never giving up. And that he gave us back in return for Charlie. Which I am so sorry for." Davi began to sob.

"It's ok hunny. I'm just glad you're back ok?"

"Ok" she nodded and gave me a big hug.

"Bells, I love you so much. I really wish we would have killed that fucker when we had the chance." Hayden said giving me a hug.

"I love you too"

"Well we better get going"

"Yeah. Hey Em, will you drive my friends to the Airport. I want to make sure nothing happens to them." I called

"Already on it sis. Let's go guys." He said and he already had their bags.

"Bye, guys I'll be sure to come visit you when this blows over." I said giving them each a hug.

And with that my friends from the Sun Valley were gone. I went and sat by the piano and began to hit random keys. Then my angel came to sit next to me. "You want me to play for you?" He asked. I nodded. He began to play a very familiar tune, my lullaby. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulders. I was beginning to get sleepy. Once I did fall asleep, I had the dream again and woke up shaking again. I was in Edward's arms. "What is it love?"

"Nothing. What time is it?"

"Nine, on Sunday. We don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want." He told me

"No, I want to. Being normal and active helps me. Besides I hear there are cheerleading tryouts starting tomorrow. I need a distraction." I smiled and winked.

"My Bella, a cheerleader. Well then you need to sleep." And then he kissed my forehead.

"Hmm" I sighed. Then fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey y'all! Ok so this isn't my best BUT! Don't worry it will get better and I am planning a sequel! Yay! So yeah, I think I might get 5 more chapters out for this story. So I hope this wasn't too horrible. I know it's all kind of jumbled. And Hayden and Davi coming back in one piece eh crappy I know. And then killing her family sorry but it's the only way for the rest of this to work. don't hate me because I love you guys! R&R. Next Chapter: Cheerleading and near death experiences. **


	19. Cheerleading and Near Death Experiences

Hey peeps! I don't own **Twilight**!

Cheerleading and near death experiences

BPOV

I woke up kind of groggy. I woke up on a bed with Edward's arms wrapped around me. He seemed to have been in a very relaxed sate and he looked down as he noticed me stirring.

"Morning sunshine" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Morning buttercup" I laughed kissing him on the lips quickly, and then asked. "What time is it?"

"6, I'm surprised you woke yourself up. I was sure you wouldn't have awakened for awhile." He whispered as he inhaled my scent.

"Hmm I'm just excited about my tryout today. Jess said she was going to tryout with me. Ugh I need to start getting ready." I got up and noticed I was definitely not in my house but in the Cullens. I looked around and saw the closet was open with my clothes and new clothes, most likely from Alice. I walked towards it and sighed remembering why I was at the Cullens. I didn't want Edward to get all concerned so I stepped in and started choosing clothes. I glanced back and saw he was watching. "Hey baby, can you put my iPod on for me?"

"Sure what would you like to hear?" He asked going through my collection.

"Um, how about, "Give it to me" by Timbaland, JT, and Nelly Furtado."

"Alrighty." And he put it on. I started to dance while I was surveying my clothes, then I felt two strong arms encircling my waist and moving with me. "Hmmm, as much as I would love this, I figured out what I'm going to wear. Shower time. Be right back." I grabbed my "Jealousy" Famous stars and straps tee, and Famous stars and straps Badge Heart hoodie, and a denim mini skirt. I bounded off to the shower. I took a quick shower and brushed my hair. I put some surf hair cream from garnier on me hair for sexy ocean tousled looking waves. I was about to put on a little makeup when I heard banging up against the door, and someone trying to get in. "Hold on a sec!" I yelled but it was too late. Tumbling in was a passionately making out Rosalie and Emmett. They didn't even stop. I just stepped over them and said, "Easy now," and laughed. And went back to what I assumed was my room because It didn't have Edward's collection of CD's. Edward was on the bed.

"Man, your bro and sis need to cool it on the foreplay. Broke down the damn door before I could get out! But at least someone is getting lucky in this house." I rambled half to him and half to myself.

"Action?" he growled. "You want action?" then he pushed me on the bed putting me in a steal lock, my hands at both sides of my head.

"Psh, is that the best you can do?" I flashed him a coy little smile.

He just laughed and began to kiss me. We both got very into kissing when we heard "Easy now" from Emmett.

We broke apart and I laughed trying to sound angry "HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!"

"Yeah, I know and now I'm using it on you! Besides, kiddies, come on it's time for school." Emmett taunted and then left.

"AHHH! I need to pack my gym bag!" I screamed realizing I had tryouts I started throwing shorts, a sports bra, and a fitted tank into a Nike bag. Then I put on my black Shox. Edward grabbed my iPod and reached for his keys. "NOOO! I want to drive" I whined.

"You can drive and I pick the music or I can drive and you pick the music." He said smirking like knowing what I was going to pick. Then I said "Well…" and pulled him into an embrace and kissed him so passionately I actually dazzled him and with one hand grabbed the keys, he let go. "HA HA! I win! Last one to the car has to be the other ones slave for a day! I said and began running leaving him somewhat dazzled, then he started running once he caught up in his head. I was almost to the car when I saw a blur of white pass by me and the next thing I knew, Edward was at the car waiting for me.

"Nu uh! You used your stupid vampire speed! Therefore you lose by default of cheating!" I said, opening the driver's door and sliding in. He just stood there.

"But Bella" he began to pout.

"Nu uh, no, no way, not today, get in the passenger's side." He just stood there. "Muevete or I'll drive your car away without you" I smirked.

"So, mean" He muttered and walked over and got in the passenger side. I turned on my iPod and put on "Umbrella" by Rihanna and Jay-z. He groaned "you could at least let me pick the music".

"Nope, cheaters don't get privileges" I laughed and then began singing along with it.

_Jay-Z__  
No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
She fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?_

_Rihanna__  
You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

_Chorus__  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

_Chorus_

_You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because_

_Chorus__  
_

_It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining_

When it was over I looked over at Edward and found him staring at me. "I love you" I smiled.

"I love you too" he said as I pulled into the parking space. Once I was parked he kissed me on the forehead. "Let's get to class."

We walked up to the front doors. People staring like always. He walked me to English and then kissed me pretty much in front of my class before he left. I blushed slightly then went to my seat. The morning went by relatively quickly. During Spanish Jess and I discussed tryouts. And then during trig talked about her and Sung.

"So, chica how's it going with my big bro?" I asked. She blushed crimson.

"OH. MY.GOD! He is so sweet and like perfect! I love him so much! It's crazy it's like we're meant to be. I guess its how you feel about Edward ya know?"

"Yeah, I get you. That's really good! I'm happy for you." She smiled then we turned our attention to the subjunctive. Finally, it was time for lunch. We arrived at the cafeteria after everyone. The Cullens were already seated.

"Hey ladies" Emmett greeted us.

"Ready for your tryouts?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, but I'm so nervous" Jessica answered.

"Aw, Chiquita! There's nothing to be worried about." I said giving her a hug.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Edward said as he looked over to find that Lauren and Missy Carmichael, second in command to the head cheerleader, were glaring at us.

"Uh oh that doesn't look good." Jess said.

"What's going on with them?" I asked.

"Their coming up with ways to make sure you don't make the squad." He said giving me hug.

"Ha, whatever, bring on the bitches!" I laughed glaring right back at them.

The rest of the day flew by. Finally it was time for gym and the cheerleading tryouts. Perky Pam Goldstein gave us the run down on how tryouts were going to work, you had to show you could do a round off, back bend, back flips, all of the normal cheerleading moves, you had to show you could dance, and of course you had to show you could cheer. Jessica and I were the lasts to go and Jessica went before me. She nailed the gymnastics section and was pretty solid with her dance routine to "Move you Feet" Junior Senior. Next it was my turn. I killed with my gymnastics portion wowing them with round offs, back springs front springs, basically everything Valencia Vasquez taught me when she was captain back home in Phoenix. Then for my dance routine I worked my hardest to "Beware the of the boys remix" by Jay-z and Punjabi MC. Finally for my cheer.

"Awesome, like wow, like totally freak me out! I mean right on, the clovers sure are number one! (**A/N: thank you bring it on! I watched it last night).**

Finally it was over and done. The names of the girls who would make it would be posted tomorrow. Jessica and I walked outside where I told Edward to wait for me.

"Man, that was killer" she said.

"It wasn't that bad, being a cheerleader in Phoenix is WAY more intense." I laughed.

We were crossing the parking lot when a Black Escalade came barreling down the row almost hitting Jessica. I pushed her out of the way, and heard Alice screaming my name. I stopped and turned towards the van and who else but Tanya did I see driving, then I was hit, and it all went black.

EPOV

I was standing waiting for Bella. I had blocked my mind because I was in deep thought on the issue of turning her. I snapped out of my block as I saw Alice come dashing towards where I saw Bella pushing Jessica out of the way of a moving SUV. It hit my Bella. There were too many people around for me to use vampire speed. I was helpless. She lay on the ground with a pool of blood around her. Emmett and Rosalie had already taken Jasper away when, I guess, Alice had the vision. All I could do was hold my breath as I picked her up.

"ALICE WE HAVE TO GET TO CARLISLE NOW!" I screamed racing towards my car. "Call Carlisle, let him know what's going on."

I put her in my car not caring if blood got on the seats and I peeled out speeding towards the house. Carlisle was already out side when I arrived. He looked at her and shook his head and said "She's too far along, you can't change her." _NO! That's not possible! No!_ I was dry sobbing and then I heard it.

"Don't cry, big boys don't cry" it was Bella.

"Hey" I said holding her face.

"Hey pretty boy." She smiled.

"Looks like you're in bad shape honey"

"I know, I just couldn't let Jess get hurt. Not because of me. It was Tanya" she sighed weakly then closed her eyes.

Then the most unexpected thing happened, Sung and Andrew arrived. They looked at each other then at Bella and said. "It's time." Andrew picked her up while Sung looked her over. He looked at her back and saw a black tattoo on her upper back. He said to Andrew, "She's the one." He turned to me, "We need to get her inside now!" I was so confused but I lead them to my room. Sung laid her down, looked her over once, and then told me "You may not want to watch this," then he bit her neck.

**OH MAN! Yeah Sung bit her. How's Edward going to react? What's going to happen? She's the one what? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Sorry for being mean and cutting it off here! (. Don't hate me! And if it seemed a little rushed sorry it's just that I'm writing at school! R&R! I love you guys! And your reviews are what keep me going! ) oh and a special thanks to my Beta Sheila! And thanks to my pre reader Marta! I love you guys!**


	20. My BellaReally?

**Twilight is not mine! (**

My Bella? ... Really?

EPOV

_HE BIT HER! HE BIT HER! What did he mean she's the one? Where did that tattoo come from?_

"Sung, What the HELL is going on?" I screamed.

Bella let out a shriek and then went unconscious. Sung and Andrew looked down at her and smiled. Everyone came rushing in and they looked to me. I was still fuming at that fact that he bit her. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Sung, Andrew… you guys are sure you know what you are doing?" he asked, obviously knowing a bit more than me.

"She's got the mark of Gabriel, my father," Sung murmured.

"So, what does that mean?" I questioned.

"It's quite a long story" Andrew sighed as he pulled the covers up on Bella.

"I have an eternity to hear it. " I said sharply.

SUNGPOV

"Alright then, sit down and get comfortable." I answered as I paced. I looked to Andrew he just nodded. I looked at all of the Cullens. Alice looked intrigued as she kept looking back at Bella on the bed, Rosalie looked indifferent but you could also see jealousy on her face, Jasper looked miserable dealing with all of the emotions in the room, Emmett looked excited to hear what we had to say, Carlisle and Esme smiled because they already know most of what we were going to say, and then there was Edward. He was obviously pissed off that I bit Bella. He didn't seem like he was going to do it, and I couldn't just let her die, little did he know he was really going to need her and not only as a mate. So I began.

"My mother was the first vampire ever to exist. She was a creation from the bond between Gabriel and Hope. They named her Joanna; she was their gift from God. Joanna was their pride and joy. She was an angel then. They were so happy she was given to them. As she grew older she spent a lot of time with Lucifer before he became ...well Lucifer. When he and God battled because Lucifer thought he should be equal with God, he had a few followers, Joanna being one of them. She followed him down to hell, losing her wings and becoming one of his top messengers. She was pretty content with her life until things started to change and they would sacrifice humans and drink their blood. She would do it being one of his followers but she didn't enjoy it. She longed to go back to her family, Gabriel and Hope. She escaped from hell eventually and her parents were overjoyed she wanted to return. God, however, and some of the other archangels were not ready to let her back in. She had drunk for sacrificed blood of humans and they thought she should be punished. They made her so that she had to sustain herself by drinking blood, hence vampire. She was repulsed by her fate: eternity as a vampire, drinking the blood of humans. She drank from humans, but only humans who had no chance of living or those who were horrible people. After sometime, she gained a few followers from hell and she turned them into vampires. Eventually she took it upon her self to be a warrior for the angels to prove that she should be reunited with her parents in heaven. As she battled day in and day out she met an angel named Joash. He was the creation of a bond from Archangel Zadkiel and Acheiai Holy Amethyst. Being the angels of forgiveness and mercy he had it in his heart to forgive her bad judgment to leave heaven. They fell in love quickly. He admired her determination to be accepted again by God and her parents. As time progressed they produced a child, that child was me. Being a union of angel and vampire, I was a gift from God and a show of her final acceptance into heaven. After she gave birth to me, or I guess during the birth, all of her vampire qualities were given to me as well as my father's angel qualities. She became human after I was born and died shortly after. Her soul was returning to heaven, but not for long. She felt she wasn't done and that one day evil would take over this world and she would want to stop it. She always told me she'd come back to me…" I sighed and continued "Basically, what I'm getting at is… Bella is the reincarnation of my mother. She has the mark of Joanna. The tattoos on her back are the marks of where my mother's wings broke off during her "rebellious" stage. She has the angel soul within her and is now going through the final transformation of becoming a vampire angel, which is a combination of my mother's powers. She will be feared, sought after, wanted dead, and most importantly the most powerful thing to walk on this earth." I finally finished most of my story and I looked at all of the Cullens. I eavesdropped on their thoughts.

"_Wow, my best friend a vampire angel? Oh my god she's going to be gorgeous!"- Alice_

"_Huh, our little klutzy Bella is going to be the most powerful fighter. Kick ass! I hope she can give me some pointers and let me help her fight!"- Emmett. _

"_Why does she get all the cool stuff?" -Rosalie_

"_This is pretty awesome. Wow I would have never seen this for Bella."- Jasper_

"_She's going to be amazing."- Esme_

"_Everything was always so fitting I'm wondering why I never saw this before. She actually kind of resembles Joanna. I wonder if he's going to tell the rest, like the exact prophecy."_

"_My Bella?... Really? Why is all of this happening? How is it happening?"- Edward_

"All of this is quite a bit to take in…but there is more…well there is the prophecy. It's said the spirit of Joanna would be re-awaken in a girl who would fall in love with a vampire. And once she was truly happy, her human life would come crashing down around her. She would develop and enemy out for revenge against her. He would raise an army against her and cause havoc on the human earth. She will go against him with her own army. Their battle, it is said, will be the end of the world as we know it. But if she lives, God will give her 3 miracles as a gift for her and her descendants' true return." Carlisle told his family.

"Wow, that's deep." Emmett commented.

"How long will her transformation be? Is it painful? I don't hear any screams," Edward asked concerned.

"It lasts a week according to the prophecy. It won't be painful until the last three days." I answered.

"So we wait" said Alice.

BPOV

_White lights. Being born. Playing on the swings. A beautiful woman._

(Basically her life flashing before her eyes and then she has the memories of Joanna. This is the first half and majority of her transformation.)

EPOV

_Two days after…_

_I'm sitting here with Bella, guarding her if Ezra does come and try to kill her while she is transforming. I can't believe my Bella is an angel. Actually, I can… she was always my angel. I love her so much; I only hope that when she wakes she will still love me. Someone's coming, it's Sung._

"Hey Sung, I have a stupid question." I said.

"Go ahead there are no stupid questions in my book." He laughed.

"Why do you look Asian?" I asked

He laughed. "When Joanna was pregnant with me she was in what is now known as Korea. She could change her form and she looked Korean to fit in."

"Oh" I answered. He looked at Bella

"She'll still love you, you know. You're bond is very strong. It is as strong as Joanna and Joash." He said.

"But how, isn't she like Joanna. I'm so beneath her. I'm a monster compared." I stated.

"Number one, She is Joanna reincarnated, she is still the same Bella you came to know, just a bit more enhanced you could say. Number two, you are not a monster. You feed from animals, which is hardly anything a monster would do. And when you didn't, you drank from those who did terrible things, you could look at it as a service to mankind?" he said

"But" then he cut me off.

"No Edward, Bella is going to love you with all that she has. You have to be with her, stand by her. She's going to count on you to be her biggest supporter. In the end it will all be worth it. And I know you always have an ongoing battle in your head about if vampires have souls and where they go after they die. Look at it this way…Joanna found her way to heaven didn't she?" he smiled and then walked out. He went to pick up a call from Jessica. I sat there a while and contemplated what he said. Then Andrew came in and sat on my couch because we had gotten a bed for Bella. He watched her and sighed. I looked at him.

"What do you know about Joanna, and what Bella will be like when she wakes." I inquired as I wondered what my Bella would be like when she woke. Just then Alice came in and sat next to me looking at her best friend, then to Andrew because she obviously heard what I asked. She said, "I can't see her future Andrew. Every time I try to concentrate I get a fuzzy view but I can't tell." She said.

Andrew whistled, and then sighed. "Basically she will have every power a vampire has, only severely enhanced. She will be faster, stronger, smarter, more cunning than any vampire you have ever seen. She'll be able to read minds except of those in the seraphim, Archangels. She will be able to take your power and use it against you. She will be persuasive, more so than a car salesman trying to make a deal. She will be loyal, good hearted and only do things for the greater good. Basically she is one you want to have on your side. Or more or less you will want to be on her side, the good side." He finished with a chuckle.

Alice then asked "Where does Ezra come in all of this?"

"He's her enemy out for revenge. And my only guess as to why he is so powerful is that he is the reincarnation of Abaddon "The Destroyer". He is another fallen angel, one more loyal to Lucifer, and her rival.

Alice just looked up and went over to Bella and hugged her.

BPOV

5 days later…

_There's that beautiful woman again: raven hair, piercing blue cat like eyes… she looked like Sung. "Who are you?" I asked again. Finally she smiles and says. _

"_It is time my child. It's time to fulfill your destiny. You, my child, will achieve greatness and bring down some of the worst creatures to walk the earth." _

"_Are you an angel?" I asked. _

"_Why yes I am. And so are you. Actually you are a very powerful girl, you are a vampire angel." She said and hugged me _

"_Just like Sung" I whispered._

_She laughed "Yes, quite like my son." _

"_You're son?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Oh" is all I could answer._

"_It's time to return you to the Earth. But your transformation is not done. Your transformation to vampire is yet to be complete." Then she was gone_

_Where am I? Edward's room?_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _Oh God, the pain, make it stop! " _MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed. Edward and the rest came running in, even Jessica who was holding on to Sung then screamed.

"SUNG DO SOMETHING!" she cried.

"I wish I could." He sighed pulling her closer.

Edward came and encircled me into his arms. "Shh Bella it's gonna be over soon.

_LIKE HELL! Oh my god it's like dry ice! OH. MY. GOD! _ "It's like someone's shooting dry ice through my veins" I whimpered. Edward just held me closer. I felt a wave of calm come to me. "Thanks Jasper." I whispered. Then feel unconscious again, the icy flames still raging.

EPOV

I felt so helpless. She was in pain and there wasn't anything I could do. She screamed out saying it felt like dry ice. Finally after Jasper calmed her she fell unconscious. Although unconscious, her body twitched and shook violently with changing. All we could do was watch. Finally the last day came. I heard her heart beat stop, then a bright white light came from her throwing me away from her and against a wall when I looked up she was there. She looked exactly like what she was, an angel.

**HEY GUYS! I hope that wasn't completely anti climatic and you liked it! Review, review, review! Love you all! X0X Erica**


	21. Moving?

**No tengo twilight! (**

**A/N: I have a picture of what I think angel Bella would look like! **

Moving?

BPOV

I woke from the weird dream and I looked around. Edward was arcos the room looking like he had just been thrown I went over to him.

"Hey loser" I joked helping him up.

"Bella…" He looked dazed.

"Well, um, that was…painful? I really don't know how to explain. Um, yeah. Strange?" I was rambling about my past week's experience. Finally I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, boy did I look different. My hair was fuller, wavier, and expresso with milk chocolate highlights. My curves were more defined than all of those years of athletics had given me. I was a few inches taller looking around 5'11. And my eyes, they were a piercing blue violet. As I was inspecting myself I was tackled by Alice.

"OMG BELLA YOU ARE GROGEOUS!!!! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!!!!" she screamed.

"Yeah we do!" I giggled.

"_Man, Bella's fuckin hot as hell."_ I heard Emmett say.

"Thanks Emmett?" I responded.

"Thanks for what?" he looked confused.

"Saying I looked hot."

"I didn't say that!" He said nervously because of the glare he was getting from Rosalie.

"No, but you thought it" Edward laughed.

Emmett looked upset then grumbled "Fucking great we have two mind readers in the house now"

"Emmett! Language! That's no way to talk about your brother and sister" Esme warned. Then she turned to me "Welcome to the family my dear" she said then gave me a hug."

"Thanks" I said and hugged back.

"Bella you look amazing! I hope you still want to be my friend..." Jessica said looking down.

"And why wouldn't I?" I said giving her a hug.

"Because I'm a mere human and you're like Vampire Angel Extraordinaire" she sniffed.

"Yeah, so what" I laughed then I whispered "You'll be becoming a vampire soon, don't worry, just give Sung sometime."

She giggled "Ok"

"I think we should give Bella some alone time with Sung and Andrew" Carlisle suggested. Everyone filed out smiling and giving me hugs. Finally, Edward came up to me and kissed me on my forehead and said "I'll be waiting for you." Then he left. It was just me, Sung, and Andrew.

"You look a lot like Joanna now that I look at you" I stated.

"You saw her?" Sung asked earnestly.

"Yeah, she said I was a vampire angel and that she was your mother." I said

"Did she say anything else?" Sung asked.

"Not really." I answered.

"Well baby girl, here's the rundown. You are the most powerful thing to walk this earth after Joanna. You are Joanna reincarnated. You are both angel and vampire. You are faster, smarter, wittier, and more cunning than any vampire. You have powers only very important, you could say, angels have. You can read minds, steal other vampires' powers and use them against them. You can talk anybody and anything into doing whatever you want it to." Andrew told me excitedly.

"Wow, I sound like a monster" I mumbled.

"Ah contraire, as long as you stay on the good side and fulfill what Joanna had set out to do, you will be then angel you really are." Sung said wrapping his arm around me and walking me to Edward's window.

"Well since I sound like a freaking superhero, who are my villains?" I asked

"Ezra, he in essence is the reincarnation of Abaddon "The Destroyer", who was essentially Joanna's arch rival…etc, etc, etc. Basically in short you will battle with Ezra. You know the clichéd good vs. evil war. "Andrew added pulling his arm around me.

"Fucking wonderful, I've got my own comic book world right here." I laughed. "But at least I have better sidekicks than Batman's Robin." We all laughed. "Hey guys, I kind of want sometime to myself and, I guess, let this all sink in." I said.

"Of course, If you need anything just holler and someone in this house will come" Sung chuckled and hugged me.

"Later baby girl" Andrew said and kissed my forehead before leaving out.

I sat on the bed that was in my room. I looked around and sighed. I spotted my bag and ran to get my iPod, the one thing that when I need to relax and can not live with out. I felt like I had nervous energy. I needed to get out so I put on "Hollywood" by Jay-z Featuring Beyonce. My friends and I had done a dance to the song for last year's talent show. I started to do the dance getting absorbed into the music. Then I heard "_I wonder how she's holding up?"_ Edward. I could hear his thoughts before he came in. I was in mid routine, so he just stood and watched until I was done.

"So much for me going Hollywood one day." I joked.

"You're just full of jokes aren't you?" He asked.

"It's my way of coping I guess." I said he looked incredulous so I continued "It's just everyone is so freaking serious, I mean I finally got Andrew and Sung to lighten up. I don't know it just makes me feel better." I finished

"Well, whatever works my love." He said sitting down next to me. I decided on not reading his mind, which would just be rude. But I really wanted to know what he was thinking so I took a tiny peek. _I wonder if she still loves me._ He questioned himself. So I leaned in a kissed him with all the passion I had for him.

"What was that for?" he asked breathlessly with a smile.

"For me loving you to pieces." I answered smiling back at him. We sat there smiling at each other until Alice and Jessica came running in tackling me.

"Edward, don't be such a Bella hog! I mean I know you love her and all but jeez!" Alice cried.

"Yeah we want to see Bella too" Jessica whined.

We all laughed. Then Carlisle came in and told us to come downstairs for a family meeting.

"Well, now that Bella has gone through her transformation it seems we will have to move. She can't possibly go back to school looking so different, besides it's almost time for us to move anyway. I can't be thirty forever" He said.

"I DON'T WANT TO MOVE! I JUST STARTED LIKING THIS PLACE!" Rosalie shouted looking clearly pissed and her thoughts seemed much the same _"I love Bella like a sister but do we have to move just because of a little change!"_

"No, you won't have to Rosalie" I said. Everyone looked at me. "I have an idea. How about I move to Seattle with Sung and Andrew? I mean they seem to know about what's going on with me and I won't be far. I can change my name or something and start school in Seattle." I said then turned to Sung "I can stay in the penthouse right?"

"Is that even a question, little sis?" he said smiling

"It makes sense. We could come visit you after school and on weekends. Oh. My. GOD. SHOPPING TRIPS!" Alice exclaimed.

"And I'd still get to see you!" Jessica beamed.

I looked to Edward; he came up next to me and held my face in his hand. "As long as you promise not to fall in love with some human boy." He smirked.

"Never" I whispered then kissed him.

"EW, get a room" Emmett joked.

"Your one to talk about people having PDA" I retorted.

"Well then I guess it's settled, Bella will be moving to Seattle." Esme smiled.

**THE END.**

**Ok so I ended it BUT! There will be a sequel! It'll be called "Vampire Angel in Seattle" crap title I know but whenever I think of Seattle I think sleepless in Seattle. But anyways, there will of course be More Ezra, More Edward and Bella fluff, and Surprises! And sorry if this last chapter was craptasitic I was having issues ending it to where the sequel would make sense! R&R and I hope you guys enjoy the Sequel!**

**X0X ERICA aka MIXEDBELLA!**


	22. AN: SEQUEL IS UP!

**A/N: The Sequel is up! It's called Vampire Angel in Seattle for those of you who didn't know. And I have pics of the new characters up on my profile. R&R my loves!**


End file.
